Nevermind
by Biersackddict
Summary: Lenalee's dream of studying on a foreign country came true, but certain people start to change her life completely, turning it into a big twist of her lifetime. How will everything turn out now? AU, AllenxLenalee, LavixOC, KandaxOC.
1. Day One

**I know, the title is not a great matching for the storyline, but I was listening to Nirvana's Nevermind album when I wrote this so... TA-DA! It's my first multi-chaptered fiction, finally! Although I am late for updates. My agenda is always full, you know… very busy these years. So maybe I can get people very angry when it comes to updates. Also, my writing is baaad since the last time I've ever practiced English… Haven't spoke any English for 4 whole years… Sad. Just remember that I don't own -Man. Oh yes, there will be pairings in this fic, and OC as well. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Lenalee was finally turning 17 this year, starting a new high school year, her sophomore year. A new city, new life. Everything was perfect to start everything from zero. Along with her brother they lived on a small apartment at the streets of Sicilia. It wasn't rare at all for Lenalee to be moving from house to house, city to city and so. But this time, it was a new continent where the traditions were different, their etiquette and of course, their language.<p>

Before Lenalee came to study in this place, she had a few Italian courses since she had expected this moving from time ago. She was ready, but there were still a few things to be done…

"Now turn left carefully around the corner." Komui instructed pointing to the left side of the boulevard. Lenalee shifted her hands below the steering wheel, turning it to the mentioned direction.

"Alright, now don't press the accelerator. Anything but that." Komui stated and held his finger up. "Park on the edge of the sidewalk." Her brother demanded while Lenalee positioned the car, not paying attention to her feet when her intention to press the brake, she pushed the accelerator instead.

Lenalee squeaked as he speed increased and before she accelerated there had been someone in front of the car to get across the street, running over him. The car jumped with a _thud_ and both Lenalee and Komui stepped out of the vehicle once Lenalee pushed the brake quickly.

"Sir, are you alright!" Komui shouted as he ran towards the rolled man. Apparently he was an old man, judging by his white-snow hair. Not much could be seen since he had a long black jacket on and his head was leaned to the side with his hair on his face.

_It's an old man, isn't he?_ Lenalee covered her mouth with both of her hands, letting her legs fall to the ground. A couple a people ran to the accident to watch what was going on. _He was going to die anyways…_

Komui pressed his fingers on the man's pulse. "He still alive…" He muttered, almost smiling while the situation was getting more and more crowded. "Someone please call an ambulance!"

"There is no need; of course I'm still alive." Stated a soft voice, exposing his silver eyes once he sat up from the ground, his hair falling down his face revealing his identity.

Komui in shock and Lenalee quietly sighed in relieve. "Are you harmed? Is everything alright?" Komui asked the young man helping him stand up. The people were muttering things, "What's this man?" "He almost got killed but he seems fine!"

"Everything is alright." The man stated, cleaning the dirt of his coat. Once up from the ground he walked away and the crowd of people started to fade. Lenalee, who was still sitting on the ground quietly, turned to her brother. "Such a relief…" Lenalee sighed and Komui went back to the car.

"What are you doing, nii-san" Lenalee asked when Komui sat on the seat she had been sitting before. "I'm driving." He replied bluntly and turned on the car, switching the keys. He waited for his sister to get on the car and drove away.

On the way, Lenalee couldn't stop remembering about the accident. Gladly, the person was alright but still, It could've been worse if he was an older man. He looked young, but what was with his white hair? Also, getting the image of his face much clearer, she remembered a scar on his left eye.

Even so, guilt was filling her up. For one thing, everything was alright but the fact that it was done still seemed bad, and there was nothing she could do to change what was done.

Lenalee thought that forgetting about this could be the best thing she could do now. So, she decided to look out from the window, watching all the people walking on the streets and the aligned shops that the car passed by until she found the person whom they've just had the accident.

There was the white-haired young man making his way to wherever he planned to go. Lenalee jumped in fear once he noticed her staring. His cold silver eyes staring back at her, expressionless with an indescribable type of aura around him, he seemed like an awkward person to anyone who ran right beside him.

She didn't get why but somehow, Lenalee couldn't turn away until the car started to drive further until he was no longer seen. Lenalee quickly closed the window and just hugged her arms, looking down to the floor.

She had the feeling that something would happen. Something that would change her life completely, good or bad but it would. Though she just asked herself, why today? Why hadn't this happened yesterday? Will I feel the same thing on the next days, months or years?

Komui parked the car at the front of the Lee residence. He got out the car first before helping Lenalee get inside their house. First thing he did was heading to the kitchen to make dinner while Lenalee, very frustrated, ran to her bedroom locking the door.

The Chinese girl dumped herself on the small bed, digging her head on the soft plushy pillow. Reflecting about what had happened she fell asleep second by second, slowly slumbering by time.

She hadn't thought of what would be by tomorrow, nor the next days. She just rested and cared nothing for the rest of the day.

The next day started off normally. On her second day of High School, she woke up at her normal time, 6:10. She took a short shower before getting on her clothes, quickly ate her breakfast and once done, she got on the car waiting for Komui to get ready for work.

Lenalee checked at her ringing cell phone, reading the text she had received. Her eyes scanned the message and read it out loud.

_Lenalee! I need your help, get here a.s.a.p.!_

_-Miranda_

The green-haired sighed and closed the cell phone pocketing it back to her backpack. "I'll have to get nii-san to hurry up then." She muttered to herself. Finally, Komui locked the front door, getting on the car and turning it on.

"It was about time, nii-san." Lenalee sweatdropped and Komui apologized. "Sorry, had to get things ready before leaving." Her brother replied, driving her to school. "So, do you like your new school?" Komui questioned, but Lenalee kept staring out the window.

"Can't say no. But it isn't definitely a yes." Lenalee replied, taking her iPod from her backpack, browsing music to put up. Komui whispered a small _I see _to himself and asked one more question. "What makes you think that?" He asked next smiling to his sister.

She thought for a moment until something clicked on her mind. "I've met a couple of friends and that's good. But there isn't anything exciting…" She replied and tilted her head. "Yet." Komui added and nodded. "These years are the ones that you'll never forget. Try to live them up."

Lenalee shrugged. "Well, yeah. But they seem like normal good friends. Not saying they're bad but…" Her voice first started like a statement and ended up like a whisper. Again, something else got in her mind.

"Oh. I forgot to mention that Miranda had just texted me. She said to get to school a.s.a.p." Lenalee said raising an eyebrow. "It must be urgent so, let's hurry up!" Komui said very chipper. Before either of them noticed, they arrived at the front gate, parking the car at the entrance and said goodbye to his sister.

"I'll pick you up later then." Komui waved to his smiling sister. "See you then!" She said opening the front door and walked between the hallway's walls. Still looking back, she didn't pay any attention to her path, accidently bumping onto someone.

"I-I'm sorry I—" Lenalee's sentence was cut off at her own shock to see the same boy from yesterday's accident. Eye widened she wanted to make sure that was the right person. "Y-You!" She said, merely pointing at him. Shivering she just stared.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She was right. It was that person, he had such a soft and low voice she remembered from yesterday. Also, it was really hard to find a white-haired boy (at least at a young age) and the scar that crossed his left eye.

Lenalee shook her head, erasing the images that had frustrated her. "Forget it. It's just…" She sighed and left. He was left perplexed at it and shrugged. The boy went to his locker, opened it and a redheaded person popped from the corner.

"Who is she? You know her?" The guy asked and another girl-looking long-blue-haired angry guy walked in. "Che" was all he said and turned to wander his eyes somewhere else.

"I have no idea. She probably got the wrong person." The white-haired replied calmly, getting books into his backpack. "Remember Allen, if anyone here gets to know—"

"Yeah, yeah… I know, Lavi."

"Why would she even confuse you with another person?" The long-haired asked. "There isn't anyone at your age with white hair and a scar, Moyashi." Lavi nodded and Allen slammed his locker, leaving to his class once the bell rang.

"Let's go, Yuu." Said the redhead, hugging his dear friend and smiling. Out of nowhere, the blue-haired held a sword, with the word _Mugen_ written on the dark blade. "Don't call me that!" Was all he said and they both left.

* * *

><p><strong>That was all for the first chapter. Do expect the second chapter since I am excited myself… Okay maybe not. Reviews are welcomed from anybody and feel free to point out my mistakes or any so. See you next update!<strong>


	2. Day Two

**Okay. As I said before, I was excited myself and I really had the urge to write today! Finally two long weeks of vacation and enough to publish a couple of chapters. Dammit, I think this will be a long story, I hope it won't get up to the 20 chapters because everything after 19 describes a boring story…**

**Oh also, dragonzftw: About your question, I don't remember if I put in the first chapter that it was Lenalee's second day of school. If I didn't then, my apologies. And yes, Lenalee had just moved to Italy.**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The second bell rang, the class' door opened wide while the herd of students walked out to their next class. After a couple of students, Lenalee finally came out rubbing her head with the back of her hand.<p>

"Can't believe it's just been two hours at school and I'm so exhausted…" Lenalee sighed, tightening her grip on the books she'd been carrying between her arms. Heading to her next class, her body felt weak and her face was hot.

_I must've caught a flu_… She thought, making it to her locker and inserting some books. Tired enough, her arms became useless and a few notebooks fell to the floor. She leaned her head to the locker's door to avoid herself from falling. Her head started to ache second by second.

"Lenalee!" The Chinese heard a female voice right behind her. Trying to be strong she turned to see the girl. Forcing a smile and regaining strength, she greeted her dear friend. "Oh, hello, Miranda."

Miranda studied Lenalee's face, she was sweating. A lot. "Uhh… Lenalee, are you alright?" Miranda asked touching Lenalee's forehead and withdrew quickly, shaking her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine." Lenalee replied kind of choked. Her body started to weaken more and more and maybe she needed to rest. "I think you should go to the infirmary—"

"No! I'm… al…right" Her body passed it's limit, fainting to the ground slowly. "Lenalee!" Yelled Miranda trying to catch her from her fall but she didn't seem to make it. _Shit, this is so bad… I guess I'll have to rest for a while._ Lenalee muttered on her fall and everything turned black when she touched the ground.

She had been sleeping for some time, feeling a lot better. Lenalee heard voices talking for a few minutes and fell asleep once more. A while later she woke up upon the silent room. Quickly, she stood up from the infirmary bed, catching her breath and digging her hands on her head.

_I thought it was dream, that voice… _Lenalee thought and turned to the person beside her. "Miranda…" She muttered at her smiling brunette friend.

"Ah! You're finally awake." Miranda clapped her hands and handed her an apple. "Here, just to make sure you ate any breakfast. The nurse said you had fainted because of lack of energy."

Lenalee smiled back and took the handed apple. "I already had breakfast with nii-san, but thank you anyways." She took a small bite to the red fruit and put it on the nightstand beside the bed.

"So, how did you make it to take me all the way to the infirmary?" Lenalee asked and Miranda shook her head slowly. "Well, you see Lenalee, I wasn't the one that brought you here."

"Really? Then, who was it?" Lenalee questioned curiously, leaning closer to her friend to hear clearly. Miranda thought for a moment while her eyes scanned the room without moving her head. "I think it was one of those new guys. I hadn't ever seen him around. Somehow, he had white hair, I know it's strange but—"

"Let me guess, he had a large scar?" Lenalee crossed her arms raising an eyebrow. A surprised Miranda snapped her fingers, "You know him? I'd love to know his name, he is really handsome…" Daydreaming for a while, Lenalee sweatdropped.

"Not really. Though I had seen him before, in an accident." Lenalee replied, putting her hand on her chin. "And since that accident, I have seen his in various occasions." She faced Miranda who tilted her head s little, marking a confused face.

"That's weird. But it could mean something…" Miranda teased, leaning closer to Lenalee. "It doesn't mean anything! It's called coincidence, Miranda." Lenalee laughed, and put a hand over her mouth

"I feel suffocated, I should go get some fresh air…" Lenalee muttered and Miranda nodded. "I'll get a permission pass on the office for you. You'll find the roof's stairway to the left corner." Miranda instructed before leaving the room.

Slowly, Lenalee put one feet on the floor before the other. Taking balance and walking to the next corner on the left, finding a dark blue door. Pushing it, she found stairs leading to another pure white door. Pushing the last door along, she could already get the fresh air around her nostrils, walking outside to the beautiful environment.

There was a small garden house on the middle of the roof, revealing a bunch of flower of different types and color, adding a different kind of theme to the place. After the garden house, two small benches accompanied of a picnic table stood there.

She took her time exploring the small place, then noticing a second person there. And who she mostly expected to see, the white-haired sitting on the edge of the roof. Oh, and he was sucking on a cherry lollipop. Lenalee hesitated for a moment but her legs weren't listening. She was slowly, but surely, walking to his way. Even though she didn't really want to, a part of her told her to go.

About a few feet away, she started to get closer and closer until she was behind him. Lenalee's eyes were tightly shut, but she bravely opened one and sighed quietly. _Don't be shy, he's just like any other person… _She thought but on the other way, _But what if he remembers that I was the one who ran over him? _It was ticking her off. But anyways she did it.

"Umm, hello?" She said and the boy turned his face half-way to face her muttering a small _Hnn. "_Need anything?" He asked in a very soft yet cold tone. His silver eyes shone at the sunlight reflecting back to her purple orbs. Lenalee carefully looked away and sat right beside him.

"I was just wondering if you were the one who took me to the nursery." Lenalee stated facing him once more. He raised an eyebrow, taking the lollipop from his mouth and held it for a while, touching his lips slightly.

"Maybe." He replied bluntly and sucked the lollipop back in before crossing his legs, shifting into a more comfortable position. Lenalee had no idea of what to say, there was just something that avoided her to have a normal conversation with him. Everything time she saw him, she felt _different._

Her mind went blank for a couple of minutes. There was complete silence on the moment, and finally a small idea clicked in her mind. Just when she was about to speak, suddenly his arm leaned on the opposite side from where he was sitting from her while the other leaned to the other side, rounding her and leaning his face closer.

"W-What are you…?" Lenalee blushed but he didn't answer and look deeper into her eyes. _What is he doing? _Lenalee asked herself, erasing thoughts that she shouldn't be thinking. The seconds passed and moved his face away from hers before muttering something, "Your name is Lenalee, right?" He said raising and eyebrow sitting back to where he was.

Still blushing, Lenalee slowly nodded trying to avoid eye contact. "A-And what about yours?" Lenalee asked quickly when he stood up, about to leave. But instead he shrugged, "I guess that letting you know my name doesn't interfere…" He said. What did he actually mean by _interfere?_ Lenalee didn't want to be nosy but she was curious.

"My name is Allen Walker." The white-haired finally said and waved as he left downstairs. Lenalee having his name registered in her head, just froze there not actually thinking of anything. She felt like skipping classes and enjoy the outside.

Meanwhile, once Allen got downstairs he met up with the last two guys, the redhead and the blue-haired. "Kanda, Lavi." He said walking towards them.

"We saw you, Moyashi." Kanda smirked and Lavi grinned. "What was that, I wonder?" Lavi teased and Allen sighed. "Now I can't talk to anybody but you two?" He said annoyingly rolling his eyes.

"Well, you see… You had never been this _friendly _to girls." Lavi emphasized leaned closer to Allen's ear._"Do you like her?" _Lavi whispered and was lastly rewarded with a whack on his head. "That wasn't necessary, you know!" Lavi snapped rubbing his head.

"Che. How childish." Kanda muttered, "Let's go back to class already." Kanda finished angrily as they walked through the empty hallways heading to their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally second chapter! Wow, I updated right the next day! I'm updating much faster than I expected and guess what? I'm working on the third chapter right now. So, Yay! Thank you reviewers for having interest on my story I thought it wouldn't be good enough. Keep reading and reviewing, see you next update!<strong>


	3. Day Three

**New fresh chapter updated, and it's been a really quick update! I'm surprising myself. Also I was listening to Nami Tamaki while writing this and made me remember how much I missed watching D. Gray-Man... Today I woke up with no comments, so… Remember that I don't own D. Gray-Man nor any of it. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Bored, leaning her chin on the table with the microwave right in front of her. She watched the popcorn grow at the rotating plate inside the microwave. Suddenly, her cell phone started to ring. Lenalee held it open before answering.<p>

"Hello?" She said rubbing her drowsy eyes before yawning at the calm and quiet morning. Due to that she was used to wake up early, it was five in the morning.

"_Ah! Lenalee it's me!" _Answered the voice, very recognizable as Lenalee stood up looking much more energetic than how she did a few minutes ago. "Hey, Miranda!" She replied happily.

"_So how are you doing now? Much better?" _Lenalee could hear her friend giggle, which was catchy and laughed as well. "Yes, a lot more better." Lenalee smiled and opened the microwave's door once it went _'ding' _. She then got a big purple bowl, opening the bag and shaking it quickly as she heard Miranda saying something.

"_So how about watching a movie today?" _Miranda asked rather excited. Well, the day was starting normally and watching a movie was really a good idea. Lenalee wouldn't be very occupied this day anyways, it's Saturday.

"Sure, why not. What's the movie's schedule?" Lenalee asked munching her popcorn as she spoke throughout the conversation. Miranda thought for a moment before answering, probably checking the time.

"_At 7:30._ _Let's make this Girl's night. We'll be inviting Rane and Lenia." _Miranda said waiting for Lenalee's replied. "Okay, meet you at 7:30 then?" The Chinese said and Miranda agreed. Once the conversation was over, Lenalee went back munching her popcorn and sat on the couch lazily while browsing through the channels.

"Maybe I should get some things to do today…" Lenalee muttered to herself and shrugged. "I'll go shopping later."

A couple of hours later the clock marked 7:21 a.m. Lenalee took a quick shower and dressed casually as she went to explore around the city, entering to every single boutique to find some clothes for tonight's Girl's night.

It took her a long while to decide on which over which blouse, shorts, pants and even dresses were better and at the end, she left with empty hands. But it was okay, the day was barely starting.

9:53 in the morning, Lenalee walked downtown looking for the nearest snack shop to rest a while. She just had a bottle of water and then left to look for what she had been searching. She browsed inside every clothing shop on the city.

"What size could you be, young lady?" The man asked, handing a couple of blouses. Lenalee modeled herself on the mirror before unbuttoning the blouse the try out the next one. "Bring me a small size." She said trying the other given blouse.

11:10 already and Lenalee left the last store with a bunch of bags, feeling full with the big bags around her, walking weird as she went side to side due to the unbalanced weight of the bags. There were a lot of people crossing the street once the light went red.

Between the crowd of people, getting pushed and shoved to the sides, she finally got freed but almost missed the chance of getting across. Quickly, she ran to the sidewalk and sighed in relief but after she turned to see that there was one last man to cross the street… It can't be…

The man got ran over, _again. _Lenalee was really surprised that this guy had actually got ran over before and after she had, so had she been frustrated for nothing? She just did the same as the people around her did, surround the accident often muttering things or either about the driver or the victim.

"Hey, sir! Are you alright?" The poor altered man rushed out of the car just to attend an immortal. For God's sake, Lenalee was really embarrassed about the time her accident happened, she was so shocked about something that hadn't happened.

The driver shook the guy's body a couple of times before he started to wake up. "Sir! Is everything okay?" The driver asked once more as the kid got up, scratching his head. "I think so…" He muttered once he stood up.

Lenalee thought this was enough and she went in between the crowd. "Hey there, you're leaving!" Lenalee said as she took the man's wrist pulling him to any other place and _avoid _streets since he was a possible magnet to cars.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked once they stopped in front of a café. "I have no idea…" She whispered letting go of her heavy bags and took a deep breath, sitting at a nearby bench since the small café had a garden.

Minutes started to pass by as Lenalee leaned her head at the back of the bench. This was now getting boring… "You don't talk much don't you?" He finally asked catching Lenalee's attention.

"Well, it depends who is the person I'm talking to." She muttered kind of confused. "So, uhh… Allen, right?" Lenalee wondered and the white-haired nodded. "Exactly how many times have you been ran over?" Lenalee tried not to laugh and contained herself. She just heard the chuckling boy.

"Many times." Allen replied simply and smiled, as if it was any normal thing. _Of course it isn't a normal thing! _Lenalee thought, mentally shocked, _How can be so happy when he always starts his day by being ran over?_

"You're such a masochist. You really enjoy it, don't you?" Lenalee asked while Allen raised an eyebrow before catching her question. Somehow, a very surprised Allen leaned closer to her as if he were to whisper something. First he looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Are you saying that…" Again, he looked around and stopped for a moment. Lenalee was getting tensed and gulped.

"Are you a sadist?"

_WHAT? _Lenalee mentally roared, deciding to either slap him, kick him, push him on the middle of the street or shoot him. Thinking about her doing that, _It is a good idea._ She agreed and nodded.

"Of course I am not!" She said loudly and he sighed, turning away from her. "I guess that I'll have to keep searching then…" Allen mocked and Lenalee just got more and more angry. _That's it! He'll get what he deserves! _Lenalee thought furiously, holding her hand up as she tried to slap Allen.

Unfortunately, he grabbed her wrist right before she could slap his cheek. Without noticing, their distance became shorter each time. Lenalee blushed and pulled her hand away, pushing herself to the edge of the bench to stay far from him.

Lenalee's face couldn't stop flustering. She tried to hide it but it wouldn't go away since Allen kept getting closer and that didn't help. She closed her eyes tight just to wait for anything.

"Hey."

Lenalee slowly face to Allen's way noticing that he wasn't there anymore. She look in front of her, finding him standing right after her. "Let's go inside, alright?" He asked taking her hand and taking her inside the small café.

They had spent hours in their conversation, and Lenalee totally forgot about the movies until the clock ticked-tocked from 11:30 a.m. 4:37 p.m.

"Yeah, I mean when we were finally going to ski down the hill we—" Lenalee's cell phone rang between her story. "Excuse me." She apologized and Allen nodded.

"Hello?" Lenalee asked and a very preoccupied person answered. _"LENALEE, WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S ALREADY 4:40 AND YOU AREN'T HOME!" _A very hysteric voice said._ Nii-san… _Lenalee mentally sighed standing up from her seat.

"I'm busy nii-san, not now!" Lenalee said turning around and smiled to Allen but he didn't seem to understand at all. _"BUT MIRANDA JUST CALLED AND REMINDED YOU TO BE READY BY 7:00!"_ Komui replied actually, c_rying. _Sometimes he was so overprotective, or rather always…

_Damn! _Lenalee remembered and slapped herself, _I totally forgot about movie's night! I'll have to get home… _"I'll be there in 30 minutes!" Lenalee stated and hung up, returning to her seat.

"I'm sorry, I had something urgent coming up." Lenalee said, letting her head fall on the table. Allen raised an eyebrow, "I'll take you home." He stated, getting up his seat. Gladly taking her hand, they stepped out of the building. It was raining… a lot.

"I think that the movie's night will be canceled" Lenalee giggled and Allen stared in confuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter done, starting to write the next one right now. Can't believe I'm actually updating daily, I'm so happy to make my reviewers happy. Once more, Yay! Reviews are welcomed from anybody! See you next update!<strong>


	4. Day Four

**This, people is what boredom causes! Although I am supposed to meet my friend at this time around the park, I missed that. Instead, I write for all of you because, once again, I was bored. So then, I started listening to music an unexpectedly listened to the song City Of Devils of Yellowcard which was a real inspirer for a romantic scene, I love that song! Remember that I don't own D. Gray-Man, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Lenalee swore that she was still wet from the raining. It was simply massive and even at Sunday, 6:13 in the morning was still raining. She looked out the window sitting on the small couch while hugging her knees into her chest.<p>

Taking her phone from the dressing table, she browsed in her contacts looking for someone to kill time for a while. The raindrops could be heard from outside and how they dropped on the roof, making various sound often distracting Lenalee while searching.

Actually not believing how she was able to get home with such rain last night, she barely opened the window and held up her hand outside catching a few rain drops. Lenalee felt special since yesterday, when she talked to _him._

"_You know, nii-san could get very angry if he sees you!" Lenalee giggled quietly as they walked on the wet sidewalk. The rain was falling slowly but quickened each time._

_Allen laughed walking along Lenalee and replied. "Don't worry. I can handle it." He said, putting his hands on the back of his head, putting on his hood. "The rain is getting bad." She heard him mutter, "Should we walk much faster?" He asked kindly and Lenalee nodded speeding up._

_They crossed the street just when the traffic lights went green, walking to the apartment building where Lenalee lived. There was a large puddle of water on the sidewalk and street, they had no choice but to jump over it. Allen easily got to the other side but it was harder for Lenalee since she was wearing a short skirt._

"_What's the matter? Scared of heights?" Allen joked and she glared at him making him sweatdrop. "It's just that…" Lenalee tightened her fists on the edges of her skirt and closing her eyes shut. Allen noticed her reaction and read the situation._

"_You want me to take my jacket off and put it over the puddle?" He asked and she blushed turning away to hide it."W-What? No— W-Well… err… It's, No!" Lenalee sighed in defeat, "Maybe…" She mumbled and Allen chuckled walking towards her._

"_I'm sorry but I don't like wearing a cold and wet coat." Allen shrugged taking Lenalee's hand, pulling her closer. He slid an arm under her knees carrying her bridal style. "H-Hey what do you think you're doing!" _

"_Getting you to the other side, of course." He smiled stating the obvious. Lenalee didn't know to smile back or blush more than how she was. It was very noticeable since she was already as red as a tomato. Once across the puddle, he put her down now on her own feet._

_Lenalee looked down avoiding eye contact. "T-Thank you…" She muttered and Allen walked ahead. "Coming or what?" He asked grinning and she smiled walking behind him._

_Minutes later, they arrived to the apartment building's door. Lenalee sighed and went up the stairs standing in front of the door turning around to face Allen. "So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow…" She said kind of disappointed._

_He leaned closer planting a small kiss on her cheek before pulling away and leaving. "See you then." Allen lastly said as he left while Lenalee stood perplexed on the stairway._

What was that? _She thought putting her hand over her cheek caressing slowly to not lose the recent feeling. Lenalee felt as if butterflies started to dance inside her, gripping her shirt with her hand she turned around to open the door and search through the hallways her apartment._

Lenalee clung her hand on the edge of the large purple curtains, leaning her head on the white and white checkered wall. 7:30 and it was still raining, the sky was dark gray as the thunder roared behind those dark clouds. Dark gray… Just like his eyes, right?

_What is this feeling? _She asked herself, confused but she felt like needing answer from deep inside her, _Why do I have the urge to think about him all the time, ever since that day?_ Her train of thoughts was interrupted when someone knocked the door.

"Come in!" Lenalee said standing up from the couch reaching the person who knocked. A thin and cute raven-haired teen entered, glowing the mood with her beautiful red eyes. She smirked at her, greeting her dear good friend.

"Hello there, beautiful!" The girl jumped over Lenalee, glomping her with enough force to fall to the floor but she failed. Lenalee giggled at the teen, hugging her back.

"Hey there, Rane!" Lenalee greeted back once they backed away and sat on the same couch the Chinese had been sitting a while ago. Rane sat quietly and played with her feet before she began the conversation. "So, enjoying the weekend?"

Lenalee hesitated for a moment._ Should I tell her about Allen? _She asked herself not deciding because she misunderstand things and conclude that they're dating. _I mean because I spent almost all day with him yesterday…_ Lenalee smiled looking down to the floor. Ran put her hand in front of Lenalee's face waving it. "Lenalee? Yoo-hoo, you there?"

The Chinese landed back at earth regaining the memories of their conversation, "I'm sorry! What were you saying?" Lenalee smiled nervously as she sweatdropped and Rane glared slightly.

"Okay then… I was just asking how your weekend went." Rane asked once more, keeping her eyes on Lenalee to make sure she wouldn't be daydreaming again. Lenalee leaned back keeping her distance. "Well fine, I think so. Did Miranda call you for the movies night that was supposedly last night?" Lenalee said and Rane nodded. "But then she called me back saying that the rain would be very bad so she canceled. Dude, she must be a diviner!" The raven-haired muttered her last comment putting her hand on her chin.

Lenalee sighed in relief putting her hand on her chest. _What a relief! _The Chinese thought, mentally sighing, _Just when I actually thought that I missed, so good Miranda canceled._

"So what did you do instead of going to the movies?" Rane leaned to the edge of the couch resting her legs on the nearby table. Lenalee curled up with a small fluffy heart shaped pillow. "I went out and bought clothes for the movies BEFORE I knew it was canceled." The girls laughed and the Chinese walked to her closet handing the red-eyed a couple of new blouses.

"So many for one night? You're such a shopaholic!" Rane laughed and Lenalee put her hands on her waist raising an eyebrow. "You think so? At least I've got good tastes!" She said sitting back on the red couch. Rane scanned the new clothes, holding them up as she memorized every inch of it.

Placing the clothes on the table beside she leaned her head on the back of the couch. "Nothing interesting, then?" Rane said and Lenalee looked down to the floor. She was still confused, but isn't she her friend? Telling her is a must since she is supposed to trust her.

"Do you by chance…" Lenalee still hesitated and Rane raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Lenalee, is everything alright?" The raven asked her friend with eyes of concern, looking more trustworthy.

"Do you know who is Allen Walker?"

Silence filled the room. Rane stared on confusion and laughed quietly while muttering _W-What?_ "Of course I know him. Is it that emo-like white haired guy?" Rane smiled and Lenalee tilted her head. "Emo-like? What do you mean?" She asked totally confused.

Rane sighed and continued. "Yes, emo-like. He never talks to anyone, no one has ever heard him laugh or seen him smile he's just so… _embittered."_ The raven emphasized this last word to make sure Lenalee catched that one. "The only people he has ever talked to are those two that are always with him, the stupid and annoying redhead and that arrogant tall guy with long hair." Rane chuckled and Lenalee didn't seem to understand.

_That's weird…_ Lenalee concluded turning her eyes to wander off somewhere else, putting her hand on her chin. _Allen had been so sweet with me, and he is also very funny and had been laughing almost all the time._

"How do you know, well, about this?" Lenalee asked curiously and Rane shrugged. "Why wouldn't I know? I've known him since Elementary, he was on my class anyways." She said standing up from the couch.

"I'll go check on my sister, 'kay? See you tomorrow." Rane said grabbing her coat and putting it on once she stepped out of the room. Lenalee nodded before she left and took the remote changing the channels on her tv. Browsing and deciding which channel she should see she got bored and turned it off.

Instead, she took her iPod and put on her earphones searching the right song as she watched the rain out the window once again.

_Man once sang to me  
>Look at you saving the world on your own<br>And I wonder how things gonna be  
>As the time here it passes so slow<em>

_In a city of devils we live_  
><em>A city of devils we live<em>

_Find somebody to learn_  
><em>Boy, you gotta love someone more than yourself<em>  
><em>I can feel the fire of the city lights burn<em>  
><em>And it's hard to find Angels in Hell<em>

The song first started whispering these words from the earphones leaning her head on the closest pillow as she laid herself carefully as if she would to break.

_Flying along  
>And I<br>Feel like I don't belong  
>And I<br>Can't tell right from the wrong  
>And why have I been here so long?<em>

_In a city of devils we live_  
><em>A city of devils we live<em>

She sang along quietly, almost like whisper, as if whispering back to the song. Comparing the song with the rain, and the rain with her life. Lenalee kept singing along as she turned to face the door.

_Questions I can't seem to find  
>To the answers I already have<br>And you can't see the sky here at night  
>So I guess I can't make my way back<em>

_Flying along_  
><em>And I<em>  
><em>Feel like I don't belong<em>  
><em>And I<em>  
><em>Can't tell right from the wrong<em>  
><em>And why have I been here so long?<em>

_What if I wanted you here_  
><em>Right now<em>  
><em>Would you fall in the fire burn me down<em>  
><em>If I wanted you here<em>  
><em>Right now<em>  
><em>Would you fall in the fire burn me down<em>  
><em>If I wanted you here<em>  
><em>Right now<em>

She was tired. That's right, she was getting drowsy as the song slowly sang alone this time, with no echo that she repeated a short while ago. Her eyes started to close slowly as she shifted herself into a much comfortable position being able to get a warm feeling around her. But the song continued.

_In a city of devils we live_

_In a city of devils we live  
>a city of devils we live<br>In a city of..._

_Flying along_  
><em>and I<em>  
><em>feel like I don't belong<em>  
><em>and I<em>  
><em>can't tell right from the wrong<em>  
><em>and why have I been here so long?<em>

_I don't belong_  
><em>don't belong<em>  
><em>I've been here too long<em>  
><em>too long<em>

Lenalee fell asleep soundlessly not even thinking about getting her things ready beacuase she was going back to school the next day. All she wanted is that, to return to school for no other reason than to see _him _again.

* * *

><p><strong>Here now! Another chapter which I tried to do longer than usual because I had free time all day, or should I call it, Free Day! Okay maybe not, It's stupid… Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed and tomorrow we'll see Kanda and Lavi in more scenes! How about, Entering The Rabbit And The Samurai! Whatever! Review please, See you next update!<strong>


	5. Day Five

**Finally glad to be back. I hope everyone enjoyed last chapter which actually took me two days to write so I had to start since Monday. Now in this chapter we'll get to see more of Lavi and Kanda as I promised yesterday! So anyways, I don't own D. Gray-Man and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Lenalee clapped her hands gladly when she got out the door noticing that the rain had stopped. Though, that street was merely flooded and large puddles of water and mud as well could be found anywhere around the place.<p>

"So it has stopped raining, huh?" Komui asked as he got out from the bathroom, wiping some toothpaste with a small white towel and put it back on the shelf once he finished. Lenalee gently nodded, walking to the dining table serving her breakfast. She had some toast with strawberry jam along with her glass of milk.

"So, Lenalee…" Komui started, grabbing a bowl as he poured some milk and grabbed the cereal box, "Will I drive you to school?" He asked as he shook the box and the cereal mixed itself with the milk. The older brother grabbed a spoon and ate his cereal.

Lenalee took one bite of her toast, "Depends." She stated and waited until she fully ate her piece and continued when she did, "I think Rane's coming over to pick me up." Komui nodded and the girl took another bite of her breakfast.

"You sure?" Komui assured, while Lenalee slightly nodded again when she drank up her glass of milk. "Remember I'll be leaving earlier!" Komui reminded and his sister smiled.

"Don't worry, I have keys." She held her keys up and pocketed them on her backpack to make sure he knew. Once Komui finished his cereal, he stood up and waved goodbye when he stepped out the door. The Chinese girl waved back as she closed the door and he left.

"Now then…" Lenalee grabbed the remote browsing throughout the TV putting on MTV music channel to relax with music for a while. She took her schoolbag and accommodated her books neatly packing her lunch as well. Lenalee brushed her hair and modeled herself on the mirror while she combed her hair.

"How about this?" She muttered holding up a long ponytail. Lenalee sighed, and undid her hair looking at herself in the mirror again. "Maybe this looks nice." She smiled letting her hair loose.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard and Lenalee ran straight to it to answer. She was surprised when she opened to see certain person… Her eyes widened. "H-How did you know which apartment it was?" Lenalee grumbled fisting her hands on her sides.

"Well I—" The white-haired was pulled brutally inside as Lenalee slammed the door shut. She sighed and glared at Allen while he sweatdropped. "If you had came earlier, you'd be absent by the rest of the school days!" She shook her head and sat down on the couch.

"Glad to hear that." Allen chuckled nervously and Lenalee once more shot a death glare. "I'm serious!" She snapped and took a deep breath, "Why have you come here? Rane was supposed to pick me up, not you." Lenalee said.

He sat next to her and smiled while he patted her in the back. "I just wanted to come and see you since I didn't see you yesterday at all." Before either of them could notice, Lenalee's hand was fisted on his face with her devil-like look.

"You sounded like a stalker." Lenalee stated bluntly while Allen rubbed his face and she looked down to the floor. _I wanted to see you too,_ Lenalee thought but shook her head quickly to erase those words. _What am I thinking! I just met him. _Allen could hear her grumbling things lowly.

"So are we heading to school?" He asked once he stood up the couch and opened the door, offering her to go outside first. Lenalee stood up taking her things and went out the door. She took out her keys locking the door when both were already out and went down the stairs.

They stepped out on the sidewalk and before Allen could walk the other way, Lenalee stopped him. "Were going this way." Lenalee pointed to her left. "Were going to catch up with Rane." Allen rolled his eyes and followed the Chinese.

They got to a nice white house with dark blue arrangements. Lenalee carefully knocked the wooden door while Allen waited outside on the garden. The green-haired waited a short time before she head a _I'm coming _yell. Obviously, the owner of that voice was…

"Hey there Lenalee!" The raven-haired hugged Lenalee with her eyes tight shut and her friend giggled. Rane carefully opened her eyes and looked who was behind Lenalee. "And… uhh… Walker." She coughed slightly.

Rane ran back into her house and came back outside with her schoolbag ready, she said goodbye to her mom and closed the door following the other two. "So, what's up? I mean it's weird seeing you together." Rane asked raising an eyebrow, and Lenalee sweatdropped.

"Well…" Lenalee started glaring at Allen. "He just happened to pass by my place." She stated, and Rane nodded. " I see…" She muttered and leaned closer to her Chinese friend.

"You sure?" Rane whispered checking on Allen to make sure he wasn't hearing anything and then back to Lenalee. "Tell me the truth!" Rane teased and Lenalee laughed nervously. "I'm not lying." Lenalee whispered back.

Rane frowned, "Alright." The raven looked straight to where she was walking. "We'll talk about this later." Lenalee shrugged and all three didn't complain about anything until they arrived to the school gate.

"You took long, Moyashi." Kanda stated and glared at the other two girls that were with him and turned to face the white-haired again. He made a look which Allen answered, "Don't worry. Just happened to pick them up."

"Oi, Yuu-chan!" A red-haired glomped Kanda from behind which angered him more than how he already was. Lenalee and Rane sweatdropped while Allen sighed quietly. "I just saw a bunch of girls in their cheerleading uniform and they're heading to the gym, let's go!" Lavi said pulling Kanda's arm.

"Don't touch me, Baka Usagi!" Kanda complained pushing himself to be freed from the paranoiac rabbit. Rane stared straight to the redhead's emerald eyes and Lenalee turned to look at her noticing what was happening. "Hey, Rane, you alright?" The Chinese asked softly while the raven jumped in surprise.

"Ah… Ahaha! Of course! W-Why wouldn't I?" Rane made a pretended laugh and turned to look back to the redhead.

"We'll be seeing you then, Allen!" Lavi said as he took Kanda away. Rane's stare broke when he turned to a corner and could no longer be seen. Lenalee patted her back slightly and smiled.

The first bell rang and they separated to go to their classes. "I'm going to class…" Lenalee sighed and Allen smiled, "See you later." He said and parted to his class.

Lenalee stood there until he left and Rane leaned closer. "You said you weren't lying." She whisperes and Lenalee blushed, shaking her head. "I was not!" She yelled.

Rane made a teasing face. "Lenalee, you made him _smile._ He's Walker! He never smiles and for the first time I've seen, he talked to a girl! What makes you think it's wrong?" She put her hands on her waist and rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go to class." Rane took Lenalee's hand.

_I made him smile…_ Lenalee thought putting her hand on her cheek remembering the feeling. She stopped her train of thoughts once she reached class and sat on her seat. She didn't mind the rest of the classes, paying less attention than usual.

Finally, what she mostly waited for, her break came. She went to the school's roof again and noticed a wavy-haired brunette along with the red-eyed raven and a blonde. Lenalee smiled and walked to them.

"Hello, Lenalee!" Miranda greeted as she waved her hand and Rane smiled. "Hey, Miranda, Rane, Lenia!" Lenalee sat down between Miranda and Rane. "How was your weekend?" Miranda asked Lenalee and she laughed silently. "Well, fine though I didn't do much."

Rane shrugged. "You're not telling her what really happe—" Lenalee put a large piece of sandwich inside her mouth and glared at her. Miranda and Lenia stared perplexed and Lenalee sweatdropped. "R-Rane, didn't your mom tell you to not speak when your mouth's full?" She asked nervously while Rane pushed the sandwich out of her mouth.

"Are you crazy? What are you intending to do?" Rane asked hysterically, half-choked as she spat out bread crusts. Lenalee smiled innocently, "No, just reminding you." She slightly glared muttering _Don't say that!_

_Okay, okay! _Rane whispered fixing her collar and shook her head. "I guess you two came very energetic!" Miranda clapped her hands and looked at her three friends, "Alright then! Shall we start eating?"

Then the roof's door creaked, opening slowly revealing a mad tall guy and a scared rabbit. "Oi, Yuu! Calm down, it's no big deal!" Lavi came out jumping and avoiding to get cut by the sword.

"STOP SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Kanda shouted as he swung Mugen to the jumping rabbit, missing all the time. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" He said boosting himself towards the redhead.

Lenalee, Miranda, Rane and Lenia sweatdropped at the two. Lenalee bravely confronted them standing from her place as she walked to them. "Oi, you two! Could you please—" The redhead jumped behind her using her as shield.

"Finally, my hero!" He said merely hugging Lenalee. "Move!" Kanda glared to Lenalee and she put her hands on her waist. "Until you both leave, go and fight downstairs will ya?" She said angrily and Kanda growled.

"Che. We would, though the Baka Usagi ran upstairs and I was chasing him. Thus, we ended here." Kanda grumbled and glared at Lavi who quickly shivered.

"Umm... Lavi is your name right?" Lenalee asked pointing at the redhead, the rabbit nodded. "What did you do to make Kanda so angry?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Lavi sighed, "Well you see, when we barely met in the gate I told Kanda about the cheerleaders going to the gym..."

_"Dammit Baka Usagi! How many times do I have to tell you, don't touch me!" Grumbled the angry samurai while the hyper redhead pulled him into the gymnasium and hid behind a couple of benches that were located near the stage._

_"Alright then, let's all pratice the routine!" Yelled the beautiful blonde, Eliade. They managed to practiced their jumps starting off with the Spread Eagle. They all formed a line, jumping forward as they spread their arms and legs apart forming an 'X'._

_"Hey, Yuu! Let's go and take a closer look." Lavi pulled Kanda over to the gymnasium as they watched the cheerleaders now doing a Toe Touch jump. They ran near the sprue, pretending to drink out of if as they kept watching._

_The group continued practicing their routine for a few minutes until they changed on to doing an Extension Prep, preparing themselves as they made various groups of three, making four small pyramids. Four girls, which were on top including that Eliade waas one of them, did a Back Flip from the top._

_Lavi paying most of his attention carefully watched how their skirts flew showing everything "Yuu! Did you see that?" Lavi said whistling to the girls and pulled Kanda over to the gym now, getting a much **better **view. They sat on the gym's benches and stayed watching the cheerleaders. "That was disgusting, Usagi!" Kanda stated with a disgusted expression when the girl's skirts rose._

_"You're so sour, Yuu. Come on and enjoy your view!" Lavi said not turning around watching the show. Kanda didn't mind and his mind flew somewhere else not looking at what was in front of him._

_"Now then, lets star with our cheer!" Eliade said, throwing her hands in the air and grabbed her pompoms as well as the rest. Lavi's eyes shone, he was really enjoying this and just when the girls started with their chant._

_"_It won't, it won't, it won't go in, It'll roll around the rim, but it won't go in. THAT'S RIGHT!" They jumped up doing the first move they started practicing when they first stepped on this gym today.__

_"Cheer with the bears, Cheer with the beat, Cheer with the bears!" The girls clapped in unison as well re-doing their routine. Lavi still watch and Kanda didn't even turn around nor payed any less attention to them, completely lost in himself._

_"And get up off your seat, once you get that feeling and your fingers start to—" Eliade got glomped by a certain long-haired. Kanda quickly stood up since he had fallen on top of Eliade. "What do you think you're doing! We're in the middle of our rehearsel!" Eliade yelled at the annoyed samurai._

_"I didn't do this on purpose! It was that redhead over there!" Kanda angrily pointed at Lavi, as the red-haired jumped off his seat and ran to the men's restroom._

_"You think I'll fall for that?" Eliade said pushing Kanda. He would gladly like to beat the shit out of her for doing that, but he's a man and he respects. "I'm not lying." He stated._

_Eliade made a calling whistle, and all the cheerleading team gathered together glaring at Kanda. "Girls." Eliade snapped as the whole team chased Kanda._

Shit! _Kanda muttered as he started running towards the men's restroom and spun the handle. _What the? _He thought, The door wasn't opening!_

_He punched it twice. "Baka Usagi, open up!" He turned around, the whole group was getting near and he ran to the hallways. All the girls followed, chasing Kanda as they threw their pompoms at him. "**You're paying for this! Baka Usagi!**" Kanda shouted._

_Meanwhile, Lavi got out the restroom and went upstairs to avoid Kanda who would be thinking of killing him because of this circumstances. What a beautiful day was today, huh?_

Lenalee sighed. "Really, these guys…" Kanda glared at Lavi and pulled his shirt taking him downstairs. "You're coming with me, rabbit." The samurai said angrily, threatening him with Mugen. Lenalee turned around to face her friends. Rane was still watching to where the redhead was again, until he was no longer seen. Lenalee noticed again and sat beside her.

"You're hiding something from us." Lenalee asked teasingly to Rane and the raven blushed. "I-I'm not!" She said trying to hide her blush. Miranda and Lenia giggled and faced Rane. "You're blushing." The three said in unison.

"Alright…" Rane muttered, giving up and told them. "It's the redhead okay? I don't like him nor I fell in love with him, it's nothing like it. He just _caught my attention._" She said loud enough so the three could hear. Lenalee nodded, "Well, he seems to like you, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Rane raised and eyebrow and Miranda smiled nervously. "We didn't want to tell you but, he was staring at you out the classroom window when we were on P.E." The brunette stated, holding up her finger. Lenia stayed quiet the whole conversation and felt like saying something.

"This sandwich is delicious."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! End of the chapter and currently writing chapter six, really this is more of an addiction than just a hobby, seriously. So anyways, don't forget to review, See you next update!<strong>


	6. Day Six

**Finally I'm back, updating the sixth chapter, or call it Day Six of the story. I'll try to move a little faster to get to the storyline and not keep this fic boring but I'm not going flash either… Maybe the problem could start at chapters 9-10? I'll think about it. Yay! Wrote this while listening to Kaichou wa Maid-Sama's OST so maybe the chapter comes out KWMS-ish. I don't own D. Gray-Man, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lenalee Lee was scrubbing the laboratory's floor; Miranda was sweeping the floor while Rane and Lenia pick up the mess. Lenalee wiped her sweatdrop away with the back of her hand once she finished with half of her job. <em>Why do I have to do this! <em>Lenalee mentally complained.

"Seriously, why do we have to do this!" Rane grumbled as she picked the pieces of broken glass. Lenia smiled, "It's alright, were almost done anyways." Lenalee kept scrubbing the floor with floor so the stains would go away.

"But it wasn't our fault! It's not fair…" Miranda cried on the corner turning emo-mode. Lenalee sighed and tried to laugh along the situation. "Well, it demonstrates how much we fulfill with our obligations." _I'm exhausted, I can't take this any longer!_ The Chinese disagreed in her mind.

"Lenalee, no offense but that was stupid." Rane declared and Lenalee sweatdropped. But they still did that. "If I'm doing this, I'd like to do it with the true culprits!" Rane turned black as she threw the broken glass to the trash can. The three girls sweatdropped as the raven unleashed her fury.

"Dammit, Kanda and Lavi owe us one!" Lenalee cursed lowly, taking the mop and started cleaning the floor. "They sure do!" Rane replied as both Chinese and Italian turned dark, spreading their dark aura around the room.

Miranda and Lenia cornered themselves to avoid making contact with such malicious thoughts and curses. "They're monsters…" Miranda whispered, "I see that!" Lenia whispered back.

They met on the school's gate once they finished with their duties. They waved goodbye to each other, "See you tomorrow!" Miranda waved along with Lenia beside her taking the opposite way were Rane was leaving.

Once they left far enough, Rane stopped walking turning around to face Lenalee. She was still standing on the school entrance and Rane raised an eyebrow. "You coming or what?"

Lenalee shook her head with a smile. "I have some things to do before I leave. I'll catch up later." She tilted her head and Rane shrugged putting her hands on the pockets of her dark blue coat. "See ya then!" She held up her hand as she left on her way home.

Lenalee walked inside the school, and looked out the window watching the sky. It was such a beautiful sunset. It was calm and slow, the sun reflecting its orange rays as they turned dark slightly. She could've stayed there watching them all day, but as she said before, there were things to do.

Out of nowhere, Lenalee felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist slowly when a soft voice whispered right in her ear, "Boo."

"OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Lenalee shouted when she pulled away pointing at the person who dared to touch her that way. Her brain suddenly worked on the image of the person who was in front of and she sweatdropped. "Ah, it's just you…" She muttered.

"O-Okay…" Allen said nervously as he held up his hands like if he were busted like a criminal. Lenalee sighed and walked through the hallways until she reach her Literature class, Allen was still following.

"What brings you here anyways?" Lenalee asked browsing in her locker, while muttering things to herself. _How dare you touch me… bakemono__*****__… _Lenalee grumbled and Allen chuckled.

"I don't know." He shrugged, and took a deep breath. "I had nothing to do at home, since Kanda and Lavi were fighting again…" Allen sweatdropped and Lenalee's eye twitched.

"How can you live peacefully when you live with those two?" Lenalee asked, disgusted while she put a notebook on her schoolbag and closed her locker. "I think I wasn't born to live in peace." Allen joked laughing quietly as Lenalee just shook her head.

"Too bad." She replied patting his shoulder. They reached a door where a sign read 'Laboratory'. Lenalee took the keys out of her pocket inserting them on the door handle, slightly opening the door.

"Wow. Such a clean room." Allen said wondering around the place while Lenalee headed to a group of boxes that were lying on the ground. She grabbed one and put it inside the class' wardrobe.

"You see, Kanda and Lavi did a mess on the last hour of school…" She shivered just remembering Kanda's words… _I'll be seeing you in hell, Baka Usagi. _And that was just the moment when the janitor put them to clean the cafeteria's storage, and it was not nice.

"Thus, we were obligated to clean the laboratory since we were trying to stop them, though the teacher misunderstood and thought we were part of the problem." Lenalee said while she bent down to move more of the boxes from the ground.

"Hmm… How unfair." Allen muttered, walking towards her. Lenalee was still accommodating the boxes when she suddenly felt something… or rather felt like having nothing on her— butt?

"How can girls be so comfortable wearing this?" The white-haired asked peeking through Lenalee's skirt as he lifted it from the edge revealing her pink polka-dotted panties. "H-HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Lenalee yelled at Allen while quickly covered her back, turning around pulling down her skirt.

She took lots of deep breaths glaring at him while he sweatdropped. "I-I was just ask-king…" Allen stammered, and Lenalee swore that she wouldn't hold back her punch next time. "Don't lie. You're just being pervert!" Lenalee stuck her tongue out at him.

He glared back at her. "I'm not a pervert." His eye twitched and his vein marked on his forehead. Lenalee grinned, "Oh really? Judging by your white then, you must be an _old _pervert." She teased, getting him angrier.

"O-ho. And you like it, don't you?" Allen blew at last. Lenalee fisted her hands on her sides, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She snapped and he burst up laughing.

After she finished placing the boxes she locked the door and went downstairs, heading to the school's gate.

They got out the school and headed back home, and she expected for them to take different routes but… "Are you stalking me again?" Lenalee questioned and Allen raised an eyebrow. "I have never stalked you." He smiled and Lenalee ran to him pointing and nodded. "YES YOU HAVE!"

He chuckled, "Aw, come on. I'm just walking you home." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyways…" She walked on with him and decided to start a conversation.

"So tell me, Walker… Where are you from?" Lenalee asked curiously and he replied simply, "From Great Britain, though I moved here at a very young age that I barely remember anything about my native town…"

"Awesome! I came from China, but I didn't live there a long time since I had to be moving to different place almost every year." Lenalee quietly laughed and Allen nodded in agreement. "Last time I moved to another place was about… 15 years ago." He said looking up the sky which was already getting dark.

"Really… For one thing I wouldn't to moving to another place so quickly, but I guess that staying in the same place is kind of boring, isn't it?" They both laughed and agreed.

"Another thing I would like to ask… from what I've heard," Lenalee started and Allen just didn't take the smile out of his face. "Why do you behave differently with me compared to the rest?" She tilted her head a little.

He stopped walking for a moment, looking down to the ground as his smile faded. Lenalee stared in surprise, _Did I say something that I wasn't supposed to say? _She gently covered her mouth.

"Don't ask any more things. You're starting to interfere." He said coldly and walked away. Lenalee stood there, something made her feel bad for what she had said. Everything was turning out right, and she spoiled everything.

"I'm so stupid…" She muttered and ran away home, alone in the dark. Lenalee started to drop tears on her way and ran much faster.

Just when she was about to cross the street, she heard the wheels of a truck dragging on the road, quickly turning around to face the truck, she closed her eyes shut among the immense light in front of her.

Before the car made it impact on her, she fainted because of the tension and all she remembered is that she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>* Bakemono= Monster in Japanese.<strong>

**Okay, shorter chapter today because I didn't have enough time so as punishment, I'll have to write a longer chapter for Day Seven… Now, review since everyone is welcomed! See you next update~!**


	7. Week One

**Now starting my routine of a daily update, though I didn't have enough time to write it as long as I expected because I was forced to buy shrimp downtown, let's say that it didn't smell nice and I lost the little sense of smell I had left because of it. Okay, now to the disclaimer once again I don't own D. Gray-Man, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She last saw light and everything turned black. A while later, she saw light again, a horizon that shone her view. Lenalee blinked a few times and the light started to switch with the same rhythm she blinked. The more she opened her eyes, the bigger the light got until fully opening her eyes staring at the large light bulb over her.<p>

The ceiling was nice, creamy color with dark red arrangements. The bulb was accommodated along a few candles around the metal handlers. She suddenly noticed that the bed she was resting on was _way _too comfortable.

Quickly, she stood up from the bed looking around in surprise. The room was filled with royal, beautiful paintings; the floor was covered with a red fluffy carpet while besides the fancy large king-sized bed stood a small night side table with a very expensive lamp.

Lenalee was panting, she shook her head and poked herself a few times. _I must be dreaming…_ She got out of bed, letting the sheets fall from her body when she noticed something.

"Oh great. My clothes grew feet and ran away." Lenalee sighed pulling the edges of the long button-shirt she wore and her undergarment. It was extremely big to say it was hers… She looked under the bed finding nothing. She scratched her head and looked on the drawers of the small night side table finding… _male's underwear._

"Eek!" Lenalee squeaked slamming the drawer shut and hid her blush as she preferred looking over to the closet. All she found were men's clothes until she found a shirt similar to one she was wearing. Until something concluded in her mind… _There is just one reason why I'm wearing these—_ The rest of her thought was uncompleted because the mental images were already appearing in her mind.

All of the sudden, the door handle started to move, Lenalee quickly closed the closet but it was too late since the door slid open. Two familiar guys stood right on the entrance with their jaws to the floor, the same thing Lenalee had done after seeing them. Now entering the samurai and the rabbit...

"W-What're you doing here?" The surprised samurai asked and Lenalee blushed. "Also, why are you wearing _that?"_ Lavi quetioned pointing at the male's shirt while Lenalee quickly pulled it down and put her hands on her waist. "That's what I would like to know!" Lenalee accused putting her fisted hands beside her and then sighed as she sat down at the bed. "Why did I end up right here?"

"We know we had nothing to do" the redhead put up his hands and faced to the Kanda. Lavi shrugged and Kanda didn't care at all muttering his usual 'Che'. "Must be Moyashi's doing, since you are in his room." Kanda raised an eyebrow, the redhead shrugging again and then turned around jut about to leave before shrinking between his shoulder when he heard the immense yell that the green-haired girl emitted.

Lenalee's eyebrow twitched as her vein marked on her forehead grumbling things on her own. "WALKER!" She finally yelled while Kanda and Lavi felt a large trembling on the house almost making them jump and they thought for a moment that they would reach the ceiling.

"I-I'm going to have breakfast." The redhead smiled nervously, rubbing his head from the recent dizziness caused by the mini earthquake as he walked away.

"Che." Kanda followed.

Just in time, arrived the white-haired running quickly to his room. "W-What? Lenalee's awake, shit!" Allen sighed once he got to the room looking at the mad Lenalee crossing her arms. She looked really mad and he sensed that something here was not good.

"What?" He asked quietly while her faced turned more threatening. Allen rolled his eyes and looked at Lenalee as if giving up. "I just happened to help you out before the accident." He declared while she tilted her head, "Accident?" She didn't seem to remember anything because Lenalee fainted right before the impact. _Maybe he's talking about that light..._

"Yeah, right after I walked away last night while walking you, I saw a car driving after you so I ran to get you before it hit you." Allen explained kind of smiling as Lenalee payed attention carefully, and glared. "That was nice of you but, was it necessary to take off my clothes?" _I mean, I woke up literally NAKED, in WALKER'S room!_

"A-About that… Ah, well I-I—" Allen put one hand on the back of his head chuckling in embarrassment…

"What the hell! There's no more milk, Usagi!" The samurai yelled angrily throwing the door of the fridge closed, turning to face the rabbit making the redhead whine. "And do you expect me to do, Yuu!" The red-haired said eating his cereal calmly and the dark-haired glared. Baka Usagi sighed and Kanda nodded satisfactorily.

"Fine! You better not eat my cereal!" He put his fingers on his eyes and then pointed at him saying 'I'm watching you' letting the spoon loose as it fell to his milked cereal. "Pointing is rude." Kanda stated simply as Lavi put on his coat arm by arm, "Rare to hear that from _Yuu._" Lavi grinned and Kanda blinked a few times before processing those words in his tiny brain.

Since Kanda was such a slowpoke, Lavi opened the door, before he stepped out and shut the door he could hear a loud "BAKA USAGI!" from inside their house. Lavi laughed on his way, running for his life before Kanda reached him, more likely carrying Mugen with him being ready to attack.

The redhead had already gotten to the supermarket's entrance and stopped for a while to take deep breaths, panting as he ran faster the whole way leaving him exhausted. He looked up the sky, it was getting darker and now he noticed that the sun hadn't come out since yesterday. Maybe it was going to rain again. It didn't matter anyways, he thought all days were equally the same, but there was something different about today...

He got inside, and headed to the drink's section, as the redhead made his way he met some familiar red eyes heading over to the snack's section. Lavi stopped when the person passed beside him not even noticing him at all, he was sure he had seen someone so beautiful as her somewhere else but he couldn't remember where...

"Hey, wait!" Lavi turned around nudging the girl with curly, raven hair. He snapped a few times, trying to remeber her name, "Uh...—" She turned around surprise to see the redhead who she met at school, though she preferred to sound as if they didn't even know each other at all. "Rane." The raven corrected him smiling a bit.

"Who might you be?" Rane asked raising an eyebrow and kept her smile on her pale face. Lavi panted for a while since his breath went away again still tired of the running. When he already recovered he smiled to the raven pointing at himself.

"I might be Lavi." He said chuckling to himself as she tilted her head and then snapped her fingers. "You're always with that guy with long hair uhh… what's his name again—" She stucked out her tongue between her teeth shutting her eyes, trying to remember the name of the questioned long-haired samurai.

"You must be talking about Yuu." Lavi stated holding up his index finger and she nodded. "So I guess that must be you." Rane said genially and nudged him with her elbow, "Reason why you're here." She started, walking with Lavi around the market. He put his hands on the back of his head as he walked and being ready to reply immediately her question.

"Yuu wants milk." Lavi replied and she laughed quietly, covering her mouth to not be heard and he turned to face her. "Sorry." She said smiling nervously.

"And well me…" Rane shrugged, browsing into the chips taking some popcorn bags and then taking a Fanta orange flavoured soda and a Coke. "I'm watching a movie with the girls tonight since there is no class." Lavi helped her carry the sodas and Rane silently thanked him while she held the bags of appetizers on the basket.

She opened the small fridge taking out a gallon of milk as they went to the till, putting everything in the small basket that Rane carried while Lavi still held the two sodas since the small basket lacked space. They payed their merchandise and left the building, then Rane asked for her groceries but Lavi didn't want to.

"Come on, hand them! I'm going home." Rane stretched her arm to reach the bags off Lavi's hand but Lavi evaded her hand away. "It's alright, I'll walk you home." Lavi offered smiling at her, fixing the posotion of the bags between his fingers.

Rane rolled her eyes and then shrugged. "Won't say no, then. Don't complain if you get lost on your way home." Rane replied and Lavi sweatdropped. "O-Okay…" He muttered and chuckled to the raven staring at her bright red eyes. On the way home, they just mantained a conversation of their own heading to the girl's house.

Lenalee stared surprised when she walked down the large and well-polished pearl like stairs, with a red carpet following the edges all the way to the bottom. The house was fancy, and not to mention it was too big.

She was already wearing her own female clothes once again and sighed in relief. "Are you guys rich? Just look at this house!" Lenalee said amazed stretching her arms, playing of being an airplane as she went downstairs, poking a very expensive-like vase with some beautiful white roses.

"You could say that, but that's all I'm saying…" Allen chuckled when he got down and waited for Lenalee to stop playing with a simple flagon. He slightly sweatdropped smiling at her when she caught up with him. Lenalee looked like a little girl when she barely moved to a new house, that made Allen think it was _cute._

"You know, these are just things you could see in anyone's house." Allen stated but Lenalee glared at him. "You're so modest, you don't know how much I wish I had something like this!" She replied while pointing amusedly at the large painting of a lovely shore. _So pretty!_

"Kawaii!" Lenalee lowly muttered still staring at the picture, and Allen slapped himself sighing. "Really, Lenalee…" Allen muttered, and Lenalee ran to a nearby room when she noticed a large window that showed the bonny garden after the tall gates that reached where the garden ended.

"This proofs that you should learn some sharing, Walker." Lenalee said staring out the beauteous flowers that were planted align in a row of different colors. He raised an eyebrow and stood beside her, "What do you mean."

Lenalee frowned and slapped him on the forehead lightly. "Silly, you really don't get anything." _I didn't get it myself either, _Lenalee thought and mentally sighed. They both smiled as they stared out the window but she looked more amazed of being here.

Allen's smile didn't last long when he noticed something from afar something that Lenalee didn't know about and his smile faded. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing him a little tensed and he faced her, "Ah… it's nothing really." He tried to smile as if everything was alright.

He saw Lavi rapidly running to the entrance, making understand that what he saw was as he expected. Allen and Lenalee quickly turned around when they heard the door behind them open with a great force and immense despair. They saw what they thought they would never see, though it was unexpected, the situation seemed serious.

"Moyashi, they're here." Kanda reported really desperate while panting hard. That made Allen more awared of what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… It was short too but I hope it was nice because it's getting to the most important and the exciting part. Also, did I left a great cliffhanger or was it bad? Nah, not that I care but wondering. Hope to see more reviews, See you next update! <strong>


	8. Week One, Day One

***Sigh* I'm turning lazy these days really, and starting next week I might be updating slowly and not daily, probably weekly if not, monthly then. Really, I have to assist to English class right before school which lacks my time for writing which will affect my tardiness. I'll be focusing more on my updates than the time of lateness as I update them. I'm turning serious now and leave some time for homework, too!**

**Also, thankies very much for my inspirer song, Feeling Sorry of Paramore!**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man; the characters aren't mine this is just a fanmade plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Moyashi, they're here." Kanda announced between his pants and gasps, taking hold of his jacket rubbing his chest gently. Allen was eye widened as soon as Lenalee turned around to read the situation but there was something she just couldn't cope with, they were serious so badly that it worried her.<p>

"Who are 'them'?" Lenalee wondered as she was pulled out of the room, pulling his wrist to be released from Allen's grip. The white-haired passed by Kanda, muttering something on his ear, "Call Krory and Chaoji over to the gate." The long-haired samurai nodded and rushed outside the room looking for the mentioned men.

_You're hiding something from me, Allen… _Lenalee thought as she followed him on the wide and lonely halls.

Meanwhile, Lavi struggled on his way leading Rane to the entrance of the mansion. "Stop it redhead, quit pulling me!" The raven grumbled, pushing his hand away from her arms with her free hand.

"I can't! If I leave you here you'll… you'll…!" He cried out, unleashing more force as he brought her along once they entered the large wooden door, quickly locking it, Lavi pocketed away the keys.

The girl caught her breath back after a while as Lavi stood in front of her looking around. Rane glared at his back, feeling some kind of guilt for not returning home, what will happen if she doesn't return by tonight? "I need an explanation for this, rabbit."

She was demanding for an explanation, why was she here? Rane had no business with Lavi, they met 10 minutes ago talking about nonsense. How can that turn into a serious complication since he _locked _the door?

"I can't." He replied simply and coldly, slowly turning around to look at her with eyes of concern. "They'll be here anytime soon, I can sense that." He looked down, pained and worried. Rane didn't know what he was talking about; she couldn't help in any way.

Rane stepped closer, putting her hand on Lavi's shoulder and he lifted up his head looking straight into her deep bright shimmering eyes. She was warmly smiling at him. "I don't get it." She started and Lavi stared in confuse when she tilted her head a little not knowing what she was concluding about this.

Rane had no idea where to start. She was now looking to the floor, slightly opening her mouth as she shook her head. "But you look worried." The raven finally said, putting her other hand on his opposite shoulder looking directly to his face.

Lavi nodded and quietly laughed, taking Rane's hands into his own stepping closer. "I just want you to be safe." He said almost like a whisper, his breath barely touching her sensitive and soft ear, the words resonating against her eardrums.

_Admit it. You feel protected and safe beside him. _

Rane's mind went blank for a while as Lavi put an arm around her. Who was comforting who? From the start, the worried was Lavi, right? Rane couldn't believe how she got involved into something like this as the redhead whispered things in her ear. She couldn't go along with this, she wasn't _strong _enough.

_You never left the stare in his eyes when you first saw him remember. _

The raven shook her head as she tangled her fingers between her dark locks, letting the tears scatter to wherever she shook, making ran herself. Lavi held her arms trying to calm her down. Unbelievable? That was the last word she'd ever want to her from his lips. This… this was just so…

_When you felt butterflies in your stomach whenever you saw a certain emerald eyed redhead?_

She screamed. Yelled. Cried. Shouted. Lavi tried to control her and keep her still, though the loud sounds were omitted within the dead silence that surrounded the words he had mention. Her world crumbled and now how will she look at her own life? Everything was totally different than expected, she was not the normal raven high scholar that studied like any other teenager at her age.

No.

"Just explain! It'll be enough with at least ten simple words!" Lenalee pushed the door but Allen pushed against her. Damn, was he getting tired of this, she was so stubborn. She heard him chuckle lightly, hearing his short pants. "How foolish of me, heh…"

The green-haired raised an eyebrow once he stopped pushing the door, but not leaving it entirely opened, just enough for her to slip through it. Allen smiled at her sweetly, something here changed all of the sudden. Lenalee kept staring confused, walking a little closer to him just to make sure everything was alright.

Lenalee shrieked when he unexpectedly pushed her to the wall behind her, putting his hands on her sides, cornering her completely. "I mean…" Allen silently muttered looking down, between their distance. They were so close, she was so flustered and could feel how his breath reached her body.

"You getting involved with this, it's my entire fault." Again, he was being so mysterious. Involved with _what_, exactly? What about the _interfere_ now?

"Every time I remember…_" _Lenalee mumbled lowly to herself, now considering his past words he mentioned a couple of days ago and the first day they met each other, implying something about this.

_"Don't ask any more things. You're starting to interfere." He said coldly and walked away._

_"I guess that letting you know my name doesn't interfere…" __He said._

"But what is this?" Lenalee cried out, taking grip of her shirt venting to it about this despair. "I'm afraid I can't tell you—" Allen looked directly to her eyes when she interrupted him. "Why?" She bawled now dropping tears.

"This is dangerous. Dangerous for you, I'm sure you can't—" Once again, she interrupted him, trying to get to the point to confess. "Am I so vulnerable?" She barked, pointing at herself as she leaned closer to him, and he stepped back to keep distance.

"Lenalee, listen, I—"

"No. Whatever you're hiding me, let me remind you that I have the right to know—"

"Lenalee—"

"You just can't keep a secret something I'm risked for, revealing me in such dangerous way you describe, I-I just—"

"LENALEE!" He out cried accomplishing to make her go silent. She stopped complaining, giving him the chance to speak now. "Please, don't get deeper into this, or everything will turn worse…" Allen cupped her face gently, wiping her tears away.

"Promise me?" He inquired raising an eyebrow, and waited for her replication as Lenalee glanced up at him nodding sluggishly. Allen gently smiled and kissed her forehead smoothly, wrapping his arm around her as he reached her other shoulder, kneading it blandly.

"I promise…"

The samurai stood on guard while leaning out of the corner, peeking through to see if the coast was cleared. Kanda beckoned to the other two as they ran the empty hallway heading to the locked door that Lavi had recently sealed.

The blue-haired rakishly unlocked it with his own key, kicking the door overt. "You two go check on the front gate, I'll be heading over to the front gate." Kanda commanded, aiming his head to the closed gate after the garden. Krory and Chaoji obeyed and ran outside before a shot was heard.

Kanda had already taken a few steps before he heard the shot, leaving him entirely astonished. Facing back, he saw one of the guards on the ground; Krory and Chaoji charged their guns keeping a position.

He checked around him, to make sure none of _them _had entered the mansion, eyeing every corner until a black butterfly with purple glow mounted his blade quietly. It stayed still until Kanda heard an evil laugh.

The long-haired unsheathed Mugen, as he looked for certain curly-haired man that he was sure was the one suspect that had entered the building.

"Now, show yourself, Tyki Mikk." Kanda ordered roughly until footsteps were heard from the dark hallways, slowly heading to where light inducted.

"Still sour as you are, Yuu Kanda. You haven't changed a bit since we last met." The man showed himself, dressed in a formal dark suit. Well of course, as expected because of his _job…_

"Che. Didn't ever ask for your comment." Kanda took a harder grip of Mugen, swinging it rapidly across the butterfly that lay gently over the blade, cutting it into small pieces. Tyki just seemed to watch how this guy got himself raged.

"What do you want, you fucking Noah?" Kanda queried angrily as Tyki put his hand below his face pretending to be thinking about the question deeply.

"I don't know, maybe trying to destroy this family with no future." The Noah smirked, and Kanda grinned widely and laughed at it as if it was a joke.

"You can't be serious. That will not happen if I'm on it." Kanda threaten but Tyki only seemed to be getting bored of this talk until he managed to say something so this could turn, on his point of view, _fun. _"Prove it."

Tyki held a large star-like white glowing shield on his left forearm, using it to avoid Kanda's attacks once he launched himself over the Noah, ranging his sword to the enemy fast and standing on his feet once again he reached the floor missing the attack.

"That's all you got?" Tyki chuckled covering his evil face he hid inward, his laugh tuning much more murderous.

"Are you serious?" Kanda muttered, holding Mugen straight in front of him ready to strike once again. "Who else is joining you?" Kanda pushed Mugen closer to the prey, intending to strip the answer from him.

Tyki shrugged and he entwined his finger on his hair, pulling it to back as he put on his dress hat. "No one. I was just sent here to assure them where you had been hiding all this time." He laughed maliciously and Kanda was left eye-widened, _We've been busted._

"It's been 15 years hasn't it? You all haven't changed one bit, not even this place." The Noah looked around withdrawing his shield as he stepped back into the darkness.

"See you then… Very soon." He slowly muttered being pulled on the black part as he left from nowhere.

"Che." Kanda sheathed Mugen and told Krory and Chaoji that he had left, going inside the mansion. What the Noah had said was what worried him… This was the first time they had searched for them, though they found them on the first try, did they already know where they lived? They had to make preparations before they arrived and attack…

That was more likely the possibility and they will keep searching if they leave from this place, being chased all their life until they're found. Kanda had to spread this to the whole family now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally, just a small hint of what the whole story would be about, it's genre isn't Adventure just because! It had its reason because I think that a High School romance is very boring and very filled, so I thought, why not add any action? Review please, this update was just the introduction about the action okay? What you'll see in later chapters will be much better, See you next update!<strong>


	9. Week One, Day Two

**Dammit, I started writing this chapter really, really late… And now I'll have to attend to English class all week and wait until the weekend, until I finish coursing. Which means, I won't be updating daily anymore, perhaps. If I wake up early, I may have time to do short chapters but not very long. So now…**

**My inspirer song, The Antidote of Story of the Year.**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man nor have anything associated with it, sadly. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Just as I thought, it's raining again." The redhead looked out the window sitting at a couch beside the window. Watching the rain for a while he turned to see certain depressed raven, whose head was craving into the pillow in the bed beside him.<p>

Lavi chuckled but Rane seemed to be mumbling curses to the pillow, pressing her head deeper. "You're taking this so seriously, it's not a big problem you know—"

"You are telling me to not take this so seriously? Really, you don't how this can affect me!" Rane yelled at him, thought she wasn't crying anymore. She took a few deep breaths before throwing herself back into the mattress.

"Why me? Why do I have to deal with this?" Rane grumbled grabbing the pillow and putting it over her face, pressing it firmly. "This isn't named coincidence any longer." The raven stated a few minutes after she finished her whining.

Lavi faced her and raised his eyebrow slightly. "You mean because I met you? Not really." He stated and Rane carefully took the pillow away from her face, throwing it at the distracted redhead who was still looking out the window.

"I don't even know if you're telling the true." She said sounding almost breathlessly as she sat up from the bed.

"Hmm? Not trusting me just because of this?" Lavi inquired teasingly.

"I'm not joking, rabbit." Rane glared intently at him. "I just find it merely impossible… I mean, why does it have to happen exactly to me?"

Lavi rolled his eyes, "Look, if you prefer for not believing me, alright. But let me warn you that they'll be after you." He impulsed himself out of the chair as he stretched himself once on his feet. Rane quickly took the chair on his absence.

"They'll be chasing after me, huh…" Rane stared down at the floor looking back at the tired Lavi. "If they knew I was part of this group, why didn't they do so before?" She questioned.

"Why not before? Because you know who they are and that you're teamed up against them." Lavi shrugged standing in front of her while he stopped stretching for a while and sighed.

"So, my position has been passed by generations of my antecedents? Great." Rane threw herself deeper into the pillow that she previously threw to Lavi which landed on the chair. "I'll have to cover it if I don't want my mother to be exposed to risk." She stated intelligently and sighed.

"I don't think so." Lavi pointed, nodding as well as he caught up with an idea. "Your mom was really good at this job, I heard. She is very experienced in espionage." He put his hands on his waist chuckling at the raven.

"Really? Amazing, then why hadn't she told me any of this?" Rane said surprised as she was still eye-widened standing from the chair. "My mom knows how to handle a gun?" She lowly whispered to herself.

"Because that goes against the_ omertá"_ Lavi simply said, putting a finger above his nose. "And your mom is aware of it even in her retirement." He nodded steadily as Rane put a hand beneath her chin.

" The _omertá_?" Rane emphasized the word that she did not acknowledge its meaning. Lavi nodded again, "Also known as the code of silence. It is the most heard rule of all the mafia, mostly applies to every family."

Lavi sighed, "You still have a lot to know, don'tcha?" Rane tilted her head a little bit. "If I'm part of this family, do I get to learn some kind of useful skills for fighting?" The redhead smiled as if saying yes but his finger nodded instead as he held it up, bending it up and down.

"You'll get used to holding a gun later." Rane jumped up happily while she practiced her hand as if holding and air gun. "Do we get to wear some kind of uniform, you know, as if representing this family?" She asked when she stopped jumping and leaned closer to Lavi waiting for an answer.

"It's not a uniform. It is usual for every _cosca _to wear a dark suit, following traditions…" Lavi smirked as Rane thought for a moment. "Okay, I didn't get the _'cosca'_ part but the part about wearing a dark suit didn't really fit me." She shook her head slightly.

"_Cosca_ is another way to say family, clan. Aren't you supposed to be Italian?" Lavi raised an eyebrow and Rane shrugged. "I am after all. Though, I'm not into this mafia business if you get me."

"Whatever. You'll start your training right after school." Lavi said as he walked to the door and after he closed it once outside, he could hear her shout in excitement. "Really, this girl…" He sweatdropped.

"What a shame, it's still raining!" Lenalee sighed and turned to look at the white-haired. "What time is it?" She queried as she walked towards him to have a check at the watch.

"2:43. Your brother must be really worried by now, you haven't seen him since you left for school yesterday." Allen laughed and so did Lenalee, but then she went quiet after a minute and sat down beside him.

"Walker, about yesterday, well…" He gently put his finger over her lips making her silent. "Lenalee, please—"

"No. Please you! Just tell me, I really don't want you to keep secrets or I'll start doubting about you." She explained and Allen hesitated for a moment withdrawing back his finger.

"Fine." He accepted and Lenalee mentally clapped happily. "But after this you must promise that you won't tell _anybody, _and sure I mean anybody about this or we'll get busted." He said holding her hand tightly and she nodded.

"Remember when you asked me yesterday where I came from?" Allen started and Lenalee again nodded sluggishly and he took a deep breath. "Well I told you that I haven't left this place for fifteen years, but I have a reason for that."

"It happened fifteen years ago, when I turned two years old my father, Mana died of a serious illness and so his brother took his place before he got murdered." He looked down the floor.

"I'm sorry…" She lowly muttered but he smiled back.

"Back then, when my father was healthy, he used to be a mafia boss and I was his heir and when I turned eighteen I would take his place. After his death, as I mentioned, his brother and uncle of mine, Neah, took his place before he was murdered by the so called Earl of Millennium.

As both bosses had died and I still was two years old, I was obligated to leave along with Kanda and Lavi to not get killed by the Earl, and so this is the place where we've been hiding. After we left, we continued with our family here. Though, the Earl took Mana and Neah's place and renamed the group as 'The Noah family'.

Now that I'm seventeen and turning eighteen next year, the Earl is in much of a hurry at my assassination because I would legally lower his place, making myself the new boss. His army has been increasing for the following months and will continue in able to leave me surrounded. That's why I would prefer for you to stay away, they're killing everyone who we've met, contacted or interfered with this even if you aren't part of this mafia family."

As he finished his narration Lenalee bit her lip looking at him concernly. "You've had such a tragic life." She muttered, sliding her hair behind her hear on one side. He nodded mildly, and looked at her, too.

"'Just wanted to let you know to have a good reason for you not to be more into this," He replied letting her hand loose when he realized that he was still holding it and she laughed quietly taking back her hand.

"You know, I don't see this every day," Lenalee sat up on the bed, crossing her legs facing Allen. "I mean, meeting a mafia boss' heir?" She chuckled but he raised an eyebrow, and then really understanding what he meant.

"I really would get killed just because we met each other?" Lenalee inquired worryingly and he sadly nodded. "Even though I dislike the idea…" Allen looked away with a pained look.

Lenalee smiled, trying to cheer him up. "Come on, don't get upset, I know I can be safe myself. You've been save for fifteen years haven't you? Why wouldn't you be for the next months until you're eighteen?" She put her hand over his shoulder.

"I doubt he'll ever get past his eighteenth birthday." A sudden mysterious, cold voiced person said entering the door. They both turned around to see the long-haired samurai.

"What makes you think that, Kanda?" Lenalee asked almost kind of mad for making Allen lose hope. Kanda leaned on the wall beside the door, crossing his arms as he explained bluntly.

"We've been caught. Or more likely, the Earl already knew where we were." He said and Allen nodded. "I knew that. That's why I ran to hide Lenalee." He said and Lenalee seemed confused.

Kanda looked away as if he were to leave, "Che. I'll try to make sure they don't come back soon, if they do, I'm afraid we'll have to move to another place." The samurai suggested as he left out the door.

"He saw us." Allen muttered putting his hand under his chin. "I don't understand, _who _saw us?" Lenalee queried and Allen looked at her angrily.

"Tyki." He named.

"Ah…Aah.. ACHOOOO!" The wavy-haired man suddenly rubbed his nose after sneezing. "Are? Why are you sneezing, Tyki?" Road asked putting the book she had been reading aside.

"Nothing. Just had the sensation that someone was talking about me." He said looking to the little girl. Road giggled as she sat on the couch besides Tyki, resting her head on his lap. "So how did your mission go?" She asked playfully.

"Hmm? Fine, caught up with the sour Kanda Yuu." He stated and the girl made her mouth shaped like and 'O'. "He's still an antisocial brat?" She asked and laughed after Tyki nodded. Road ran to take her small plushy doll and sat down on the floor.

"Didn't you see Allen?" Road said hugging the doll caringly and Tyki snorted. "Serously Road, do you like that boy that much?" Tyki said and Road glared of him. "Of course! But its none of your business." She smirked and played with her doll.

"Haaa, Road…" Tyki muttered putting the open book over his face once he fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally… Well then, I really have no comments… I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and oh okay, See you next update!<strong>


	10. Week One, Day Three

**NOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW. Both, middle school and English course which means I'll only have weekends to update. I'm so sorry people, I wish I could do something about my personal life so I could write, I shouldn't have been in that English class from the start… I hate it. It's boring and not worth it, the teacher teaches well but I supposedly 'learn' things I already know, that's why I'm heading to the last level in a couple of months. Well, my daily updates will start after 4 months If I'm not wrong. I don't have time… Poor me. **

**I don't own D. Gray-Man, it's Katsura Hoshino's. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kanda stared at the gym doors, reading the large poster that hung up on the wall. Looking at it intently, he almost glared to simple and stupid advertisement that stood right after him. He walked a little closer to notice the picture right beside the letters that caught his attention, eyeing them carefully.<p>

"Iaido*, huh? Che. I'd prefer _my _skills as a swordsman." He said, shrugging and merely walking away when he heard pants and curses on the other side of the door. Kanda wasn't the person to really get interest in some things, but there were things that caught even his minor attention, especially if it's about Mugen.

He opened the gym door, scanning the large sport area until he glanced over to a blonde using a well-made blade from the sword she held. She swung it to the pair of dummies that formed in a line at the middle of the place, cutting them in half as she ranged to them.

She stood for a while, catching her breath and sat on her knees. Carefully, the blonde lowered her sword, putting it aligned in front of her face. After that, she placed it on the floor bowing to it and then did the same first action but in a vertical way.

"Swordsman as well?" Kanda commented from the corner her leaned, crossing his arms and then lowered them on his sides as he walked to the tired girl. The blonde smiled and managed to do a short chuckle between her gasps and pants.

"Not yet. Though I will be considered if I pass the ultimate test with my shinken*" She looked down to the floor after taking one last deep breath and sheathed her blade. But suddenly, a hand stopped her as he put it on her forearm.

"You're not putting it away properly." Kanda said and the girl raised an eyebrow taking out the blade again. Kanda took her other hand and putting it on the handler. "You're supposed to use the hand of the opposite side to where the case it at. If you use your left, you could hurt yourself."

The girl blinked a few times. "How do you know so much about this?" Kanda chuckled bitterly, putting his hands inside his pants pockets. "Why shouldn't I?" Without any warning, he quickly swung Mugen over to her, her quick reflexes managed to unsheathe her sword and block it.

"Oh, you still have a lot to learn." Kanda said as he looked and marked where she did a wrong step. "You aren't supposed to block the attacks by crossing your arms; you could get a serious injury."

"Another thing is that you shouldn't hold your sword to high. You're giving them an opportunity to attack your lower parts." Kanda said as he helped her changing her position, moving an arm to the left, putting a finger over the handler and so…

"Is master really that bad teaching?" The blonde asked herself, Kanda nodded as he heard her comment. "He isn't a certified teacher." He stated bluntly and sat down on the dojo's bench on the corner.

"How do you know?" She inquired, Kanda glared even if that wasn't his intention but yet he felt like it. "I don't know. I'm just judging by the snobby way you use your katana." Kanda said and she somehow felt insulted.

"So I guess you should be the best around here… How many championships have you won?" Kanda smirked, looking away. "I didn't learn my skills from a teacher, okay? I learnt them myself because I have a reason for it."

"And the reason is?" The blonde leaned a little closer but now Kanda seemed annoyed. "You're starting to be like Baka Usagi!" Kanda stood up and walked to the door but before he exited, she called him.

"Kanda." The girl said but then sweatdropped when he turned around. "That's your name, right?" Kanda glared and queried something back. "How do you know my name?"

The girl sighed but told him anyways. "When you and Lavi fought on the roof the other day, Lenalee called out your names." She rubbed her chin as she remembered those delicious sandwich she that day… Yummy!

She stood up from her seat and held her hand to shake them. "My name is Lenia." The blonde smiled but the samurai managed to do a disgusted look and left.

"Ugh, why drag me all the way here! I had some things to do you know!" Rane complained, pulling herself from the girls that took her away. "My sister will be very mad!"

"C-Calm down Rane! It will be just two hours!" 7:30 p.m. by now, they would've gotten to the cinema a while ago, but they were struggling to take Rane along. Lenalee and Miranda were pulling her arms, taking grip tightly.

"Alright, alright! I will, now let go!" Rane said as the girls lightened their grip and Rane put her sweater on properly. "Quit stretching my clothes, they'll make me look fat." The raven said and Lenalee sighed. "It's your fault for not wanting to come from the start."

Miranda smiled trying to cheer up their mood and make them stop arguing. "Let's go to the movies before it starts, were already late anyways." She smiled but the rest glared.

Something popped right in Lenalee's head turning to the sides, "Where's Lenia?" She asked noticing her looking over to a… sword shop? The blonde was looking intently and slightly slipped her fingers on the cold glass that separated her from the sword she looked at.

"Lenia, were getting late!" Lenalee reminded and the whole group walked to her, since she hadn't listened. The girl kept looking through the glass glancing over a long, dark blade but sure it was expensive.

"Kanda-san…" Lenia managed to mutter, putting her hand on her chin. The other three girls popped right behind her peeking through her thoughts.

"Lenia, what are you doing?" They asked in unison and the blonde quickly turned around with a deep blush. "Uhh… nothing!" She did a fake smile and the other three raised an eyebrow.

"We heard you. What is it with Kanda, ne?" Rane asked curiously and Lenia shook her head when the blush disappeared. "Nothing. I just had a small lesson with him this morning." She tilted her head and Rane glared.

"You're lying I can see that." She stated coldly making a scary face so the blonde could blurt out what she had been hiding from the rest. Again, Lenia shook her head and stared blankly at Rane. "I'm saying the truth." She said and Rane shrugged.

"Dunno why you all lie to me, especially Lenalee." She now glared at the green-haired, and Lenalee sweatdropped but Rane continued talking. "I have to go home." Rane checked her watch and Miranda sighed putting a hand over her forehead and waved the other hand slightly.

"Alright you're all free to go. The movies could wait." Miranda said walking with Lenia as Rane quickly ran back to certain redhead's house. Lenalee just walked behind the other two, smiling and looking around on the way.

"What's wrong Lenalee?" Miranda asked somehow preoccupied. "You're not going home?" Lenalee smiled and tilted her head a little. "No, probably nii-san already left to work. I have nowhere to go."

Miranda smiled back, "Okay, why don't you come over to my place?" The Chinese nodded and the blonde sucked on a lollipop she found on her left pocket unexpectedly. "What about you Lenia?"

Lenia turned around looking at the brunette with the lollipop on her mouth. "Gohing bak hum." She said but Miranda didn't seem to understand and laughed a little and asked again, "what?"

The blonde sighed and pulled out her candy before answering once again. "Going back home, silly." Miranda marked her mouth like and 'O' and then nodded. "Okay." She lastly said until they got to the corner Lenia left to her way as the other two waved goodbye.

Lenia calmly walked on the street sucking on her lollipop carrying her backpack on her right shoulder, but suddenly got pulled down loosing free of her backpack. A person dressed fully in black ran with her backpack as Lenia tried to reach him.

"Hey! Wait up!" She shouted running as fast as she could when the suspect tripped with another person. Quickly, she ran there until she reached noticing that one of those stood up and the other one lay on the ground unconscious.

"Is this yours?" The person asked handing her the backpack. She slowly moved up her hand reaching the schoolbag. Lenia sighed and relief as she looked up to thank the person.

"Thank you so—" She stared for a while in surprise. "K-Kanda-san!" The blonde quickly took the backpack from her hand putting it over her shoulder again. "What are you doing here?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow, pointing over to a Mansion over a hill. "I'm heading back home from school." Lenia made a confused face. "Wait, from school? So late?"

The raven sighed. "I had detention with the Usagi for 2 hours, then we had to clean the art room." He said, pocketing his hands on his sides. Lenia made a face in horror after what he had said.

"But the art room is so dirty! How did you even manage to finish? I thought it was impossible!" Lenia said and Kanda shrugged. "Don't know, but gotta go now."

He walked beside her and left to his house. Lenia held her backpack on her back and walked to her home, too.

* * *

><p><strong>* Iaido. A sword sport from the modern Japanese courses.<strong>

*** Shinken. The sharp bladed sword used for real battling.**

**I know it was way too short… Okay now the chapter is done and it was kinda like the introduction to seeing more of Lenia since of the girls, there has been too much Lenalee and Rane. I'll also put a chapter with Miranda later. See you next update!**


	11. Week One, Day Four

**Well now that the weekend was here, I had my time to write and update, maybe that's what I'll do from now and on, update on weekends? Well, there are also times when I don't even have time during Saturday, I do it Sunday but I don't get to finish by the end of the day, sometimes the chapters could wait over 2 weeks. I'll try for that not to happen, it's just a possibility. Anyways, as we all know, I don't own D. Gray-Man, its Katsura Hoshino's. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Today was extremely hot for no reason, these days had been really rainy and cold and then it all unexpectedly ended up with a large hot wave as f it was summer. Maybe this kind of weather would end up like in a week.<p>

"A swimming pool you said?" The Chinese was left with her jaw clinging all the way to the floor. The brunette happily nodded along with her small finger which mimicked the same action her head did. "Yes!" She bobbed her body from the excitement and Lenalee only managed to smile.

"Were starting swimming class this month due to the extreme wave of summer-like weather." Miranda clapped as she jumped over and over of the over joy she seemed to be victim of, "The class' was supposed to start until April but people didn't seem so happy of what happened all of the sudden."

Lenalee nodded and thought for a moment as she put her finger on her chin. "I think it's a good idea though, I don't seem to have a swimming suit." The green haired looked up to Miranda who rolled her eyes, slapping her lightly on her forehead.

"Silly Lenalee…" Miranda kind of made fun of her for how uninformed she had been. The brunette shook her head, "Darling, school's got a specific type of swimming suits for students. You can't use one from home!" Lenalee laughed nervously, _Ah! I understand…_

"They're not used, right? It would be kind of… _unhygienic_ to share swimming suit." Lenalee pointed out and Miranda expected for her to say that. "Don't worry, they order new clothing every year and only one is handed to each student." The German replied, taking out hers from her backpack. "You get to keep it until it doesn't fit you. I got this one since last year."

Lenalee laughed again. "Alright, I seem to be catching up." Snapping her fingers together, she followed Miranda to get changed on the girl's dressing room. They were located on one of the lockers, giving them a key with a number.

The Chinese peeped out the nearest window and found herself eye widened at the view. _Such a large pool! Wait; is that a fence separating the pool in half? _She peeked her face closer to get a better look and affirmed what her eyes had seen and called Miranda.

"Miranda," Lenalee called, tapping the brunette's shoulder and got replied with a barely hearable hum. The Chinese pointed out the window, "Why is there a fence in the middle of the pool?" Miranda leaned closer to the window, first with a face of confusion.

Something clicked on Miranda's head suddenly, snapping her fingers together. "Ah! I get it now." The German said as she somewhat explained. "Maybe it's separating the boys and girls sides." She pointed to the other building next to their dressing room. _Oh! I get it, but why? Back at my old school we had no separation. _

"I think the fence was built because of last year's incident." Miranda shrugged and blushed a little. Lenalee leaned closer since Miranda's reaction caught her attention. "What happened?" She asked curiously and a certain raven popped in the conversation.

Rane held up her finger as if explaining something really important and difficult, mimicking the science teacher's actions. "Kanda and Lavi seemed to be fighting, but because of Lavi's habit of using other people as shield…" She sighed and looked away in embarrassment.

"And since Kanda seemed to be using his sword…" Lenalee wanted to listen more, getting closer and closer as the 'conversation' deepened.

"The girl's bra popped."

"W-WHAT!" Lenalee shouted without noticing and realized that almost every girl who was on the dressing room laid their eyes on her looking her somewhat… weird. The green haired laughed nervously, "Tehe-he, let's all hurry so we can… uh… swim!" Lenalee smiled as it faded away and her face turned red in embarrassment.

"SHE MEANT IT!" Rane snapped angrily as they all went back to their own business. Slowly, dark-haired shook her head and pointed her finger to Lenalee and Miranda, "Hurry up. I'll be waiting for you outside." She walked out the glass door and dived herself on the swimming pool.

After a small while that Rane waited along with Lenia who went out a couple of seconds after her, Lenalee and Miranda got dressed walking into the water. Lenalee somehow sighed in relief, or something like demonstrating that she was really enjoying it, being in the breezed water.

"So refreshing!" Miranda sunk half of her face into the water as she spread her arms around the water, simulating to be pushing something in circles. Lenalee leaned on the corner for a while, putting her head on the tiles as she closed her eyes calmly. "It's been so long since I last entered a swimming pool!" She stated and Rane rolled her eyes.

"Teacher's not here yet, we might not get to stay in the water the whole hour if he doesn't get here soon." The raven said checking her obviously, water proof watch. Lenia nodded silently taking a small bite of the cookie she was eating. _Are we even permitted to eat? _Lenalee sweatdropped.

Talking about the teacher, the man suddenly came running out of the boys dressing room, holding his cap up in his head as he quickly ran on the pool's tiles being chased by no other than the angry Kanda Yuu that held up Mugen. Though he really had a reason to be angry…

"K-Kanda-san! Don't hurt me! I-It's not my f-fault!" The coach covered his head as he wrapped his arms around him to let this murder be painless. "T-That's the uniform! I d-didn't choose it!" Speaking of swimming uniform, Kanda seemed to be wearing nothing but a mere thong.

The girls looked away every time Kanda turned the other way exposing his um… rear? "SHUT IT, STUPID TEACHER!" The samurai shouted running around in circles, following the same rhythm that the teacher ran, until he finally reached up.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He swung Mugen once but the teacher seemed to evade it as he jumped and barely slipped to the floor, quickly standing up again. "P-Please, K-Kanda-san!" The poor man kept running.

"Tch." Rane fisted her hand as she climbed up to the floor, the edges of her swimming suit letting out some water as she stepped out and went back to the dressing room. "At this rate, we won't be enjoying much of the pool." She muttered opening her locker and taking her bag.

"Stupid teacher…" Rane blabbered as she slammed her locker shut and sighed. She really wasn't getting was she expected, the day was hot and she didn't enjoy much of the swimming pool. Seriously, why now?

"Hey."

Rane jumped up in surprise when she heard a familiar male voice, slamming automatically herself against the locker spreading her arms against the other two beside her's. "L-Lavi!" The raven stammered quickly positioning herself back to normal again and sweatdropped.

"Yo! Watcha doing?" He smiled widely leaning his arm on his locker. She glared, blowing her cheeks but then exhaled all the air as she answered. "Getting dressed. But you know, you aren't supposed to be in the girls dressing room." Rane looked at him somewhat angry.

"Right." Lavi replied, still smiling. Rane rolled her eyes and kept explaining to make him understand. "And about to get dressed, Lavi." She threw her clothes at his face but the smile was still there when the clothes fell from his face, falling on the floor.

"Right." Lavi said but Rane got more and more angry until her vein marked thickly on her forehead. "Lavi, do I have to be so direct? CAN YOU LEAVE FOR A MOMENT?" She asked 'kindly' pointing out the door. Rane had shouted so loud that Lavi's hair went all the way back.

He held up his finger slowly, trying to point out something. Rane raised an eyebrow and waited a moment for Lavi to start speaking; it was silence until he finally said what she least wanted him to be bothering her with.

"Right."

That's it, she wouldn't tolerate this. Angrily, she pushed him out of the room. "You stay out there and wait until I dress myself!" She slammed the door leaving Lavi sitting on the floor where she pushed him to.

"Right." He last muttered and Rane shouted to him from inside the room as she caught his words. "I HEARD YOU!"

"There isn't a single day when Kanda doesn't come without his Mugen, huh?" Miranda commented and Lenalee nodded. They were still blushing of what had just happened, they had been scarred for life, the image of it to remember was just horrible.

"_K-Kanda-san! I will report you, now stop this nonsense!" The teacher said but Kanda didn't even mind what words came out from the man's lips, ignoring him completely. "SHUT IT, I SAID!"_

_The long haired shot up, putting Mugen over him, reading to end this in one swing. As fast as the teacher could run, his toes got caught between two tiles tripping over it and falling to the ground. Kanda was ready to aim, no over the man he slowly swung Mugen and stood over the tiles._

_Let's just say something went wrong over that extravagant movement. Kanda's underwear was made of a fabric that… would not stretch. Unfortunately, the cloth fell away from what it had been covering a couple of minutes ago._

"_EYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girls shouted, covering their faces and turning away, blushing and all of the sorts, generally disgusted. But do we all know where Mugen had landed when Kanda swung it?_

_As well as the teacher, who has very-easy-to-rip fabric made swimming shorts, he was just alike Kanda right now. Oh my, how embarrassing._

Lenalee's eye twitched from just remembering. It was just a very bad a experience she had gone through and maybe forgetting about was the best thing to do right now.

After a while, other guys started to get in the pool with their own swimming suit since school's didn't seem to be very safe after Kanda's situation. Although, let's admit that his reaction was priceless over it.

The rest of the girls started to gather up once certain male went outside. Miranda, Lenalee and Lenia just turned around to see who they were talking about when a redhead girl shouted, "He's coming!"

All the girls went out of the pool, leaning on the fence, stretching their arms as they tried to reach no other than the white-haired Allen Walker.

Lenalee sighed upon hearing all the girls shouting things as "I love you" or "Marry me!" which really made her wonder. _What's so special about a pervert stalker, seriously? _"They must have a mental disorder…" Lenalee muttered silently while Miranda turned to face her quietly.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" Miranda asked tilting her head a little, noticing that Lenalee was getting out of the pool and grabbed her towel. "Were just wasting time here," She replied, sweat dropping as well as Miranda who nodded.

"You're lying. Lenalee-chan is just lying because the girls are flirting with her man." Lenia stated, eating her small cookie. She turned around fast, with a large blush across her face fisting her hand. "I am not!"

Miranda chuckled, and followed the Chinese out the pool with the blonde right behind her doing the same thing. "You're so predictable, Le-na-lee~!" The brunette sang as she wrapped her purple towel around her waist. Lenia finished her cookie and grabbed her green towel.

Lenalee groaned as they walked into the dressing room, browsing through her locker to take her clothes while Miranda slipped in her shorts.

"Oh come on! What would I like about that pervert stal—" The green-haired pointed in front of her not noticing that apparently, the person they had been talking about was right after her. "What would you like about who?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Lenalee shrieked. "Eek! W-Walker! You know you are not supposed to be here!" She whispered looking around noticing Miranda and Lenia staring, so the Chinese smiled at them nervously and waved covertly and then looked back at the smiling Allen.

"What are _you _doing here? Weren't you with those girls outside?" Lenalee took his wrist taking him to a place where Miranda and Lenia wouldn't pop into their conversation. Also because they wouldn't stop teasing.

"Why would I be with those girls? They're annoying." Allen smiled but the girl crossed her arms looking at him as if he was lying. "You're a pervert after all, of course you don't think they're annoying."

He shrugged. "I'm not like Lavi. I do think they're annoying," A vein popped on Lenalee's forehead, and glared at him. "I saw you! You were actually smiling, enjoying how the girls were flirting with you!" She snapped angrily and Allen chuckled.

"Am I just seeing a very jealous Lenalee?" He asked teasingly, which made Lenalee angrier, wanting to punch him again. Maybe someday, she'll punch him a fair enough amount of times that his face could turn flat. Lenalee must admit it, it would be really funny.

Her face was flustered, "Me? Jealous? I can't because you're just a mere pervert stalker!" Without having her noticing, Allen leaned his arm on the locker besides Lenalee's head as he listened to her complains.

"Why am I a pervert stalker? It's not funny to be called that way." He said, and once more she glared at him. "I don't have to explain it to _you, _don't I?" Lenalee looked at Allen up and down and back again to his face. "You know the reason why."

She kept talking and talking, not noticing that his face got much closer each time until she felt his nose right on top of hers. Now being as red as a tomato, she decided to take one step back but wasn't able to since she was right in front of the locker, pushed against it firmly.

"W-Walker. Move back…" Lenalee warned, pushing him away with her hands located on his chest but he didn't seem to listen. "P-Please…" She muttered, facing the other way so maybe he rather decided to move, since she could feel his breath on her neck and his nose digging in her jaw.

Just when she could barely feel his lips on her bare neck, the school bell rang and a Miranda called out Lenalee to go back. Pushing Allen aside, she ran to grab her schoolbag and left out the dressing room looking to floor, she was actually hiding her blush.

"Really, Lenalee…" Allen sighed and shook his head following right behind her but turned to the other corner to take his clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally, and I thought it would take forever because seriously, I opened the file and was ready to write until the tv distracted me so… XD Also, I started writing this on Saturday and finished on Tuesday… Not good, not good! I'm failing to my audience! *Sigh* Gomenasai… At least it just took me weeks and not months :D See you next update! <strong>


	12. Week One, Day Five

**Okay, I'm still alive here. I know I took long but I could've taken much longer but I decided to take some of my free time to write. Anyways, I don't feel guilty anymore since I always do when I haven't updated XD Alright, I'm not the owner of D. Gray-Man and will never be, it's Katsura Hoshino's.**

* * *

><p>"She's taking so long." Lenalee supported her chin on the desk, while Miranda played with her pencil on the other side, humming a catchy song.<p>

"That's Rane for you." The brunette laid down the pencil and fisted her hand under her jaw. She turned to Chinese for a moment then told her an uncomfortable statement.

"Ne, Lenalee. You seem to like Allen, huh?

The green-haired blinked a few times and smiled. "Well, he is a good person after all." Then she glared. "He isn't an angel type either."

Miranda sweat dropped and decided to stay quiet. "But I mean _a lot."_

She tilted her head a little and then looked at Miranda from feet to face over and over when she realized what she was talking about. "N-No! H-How can you…?"

Lenalee dug her head on the table, turning around slowly before fully facing Miranda. "No." She lastly said bluntly.

"Well, it looks obvious to me." Miranda shrugged.

The Chinese glared again. "But it's not true, Miranda."

"_Still._" Miranda frowned and picked her pencil back up, putting it between her open notebook. The German started clicking her pen after it. "Just give him one opportunity."

"_Just? _Why would I? If I were to do that, I would be miserable for the rest of my life!" Lenalee threw her hands on the air exaggeratedly.

Miranda smiled teasingly. "I can't believe you're so naïve! Can't you realize it?"

"Realize what?" Lenalee was now very confused. _You wouldn't mean…_

"He's so crazy about-"

They both turned around to the sound of the door opening revealing the tardy raven and another person they couldn't be familiar with until he turned around.

"Hey there." The redhead greeted and Rane lift up her hand, heading over to a chair.

"Finished homework for me? Great." Rane took the papers from Lenalee's notes.

"What brings you here, Lavi?" Miranda pulled a chair along to let Lavi have a seat, joining the girls.

He thanked silently. "I saw Rane walking from her house just when I was going to her's. I happened to escort her." Lavi leaned his feet over the table, resting the back of his head on his hands.

"Mere coincidence." Lenalee stated jokingly.

"How lovely." Miranda replied.

"Yeah right!" Rane pointed annoyingly at the two, a little flustered. She rolled her eyes and got up from the seat, heading to the kitchen.

"Very… _casual _the way she acts in people's homes." Lavi sweat dropped as Rane browsed in the fridge, muttering names of food.

"Sure. Should've been in the last sleep over, you wouldn't even call it _casual_ anymore." Miranda covered her mouth from the small giggle.

"Exactly how much disaster can a girl like her cause?"

"Who knows. I just know that _enough _can be."

Lavi blinked. "Seriously."

"She's right." Miranda pointed letting out a sigh.

"You sure we're talking about the same person?"

Lenalee nodded. "Ninety-nine point nine percent."

Lavi's face was amazed. "Wow. She doesn't look like _that_ kind of type. Wait, what about the other point one percent?"

"Forget about percents."

"Looks can be deceiving." Miranda smiled.

She was right. Lavi then grinned when certain perverted thought came straight across his mind, having the idea to try it out just to see if it was able to be done.

"So, she's the wild type?" Lavi asked innocently.

"Wild isn't really the word. But if you see it that way…" Lenalee shrugged.

Lavi smiled widely, his face kind of wicked. "I guess I could get the lion to roar-"

"You're starting to sound like Walker." Lenalee's punch was madly attached over Lavi's squished face.

"L-Lenalee!" Miranda squeaked looking a little frightened about the dark Lenalee.

"Okay, Okay!" Lavi attempted to separate her punch from his distorted face.

"That's not really the way Rane is." Lavi's face was left blank.

"You just haven't met the real Rane." Lenalee did a semi-palm face and then the raven came back to the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

"I call this quality." Rane said munching on her popcorn again.

"Talking about King of Rome…" Lavi eyed Rane who innocently returned the gaze.

"What?" She managed to muff between the popcorn bits.

"Never mind." Rane glared at his suspicious look but ignored it and went back to her own business.

"Anyways, we better hurry up because I only have a few minutes." Rane said grabbing her notebook and then looking at her watch.

Miranda leaned closer to the raven and read her watched before glaring.

"Rane, honey. It's 4:30, your watch says 8:23." She was rewarded with a small palm face. Some people really are dorks…

The raven couldn't help but deepen her glare to the watch. "Ten dollars wasn't really worth it." She shrugged.

"I told you not to buy it if you didn't like it." Lenalee slapped her notebook close and placed it down on the small table beside her.

"Don't care anyways, there's still the option to get it _fixed_." Rane pointed annoyingly putting the bowl in front of her before getting up from her seat.

The redhead frowned. "Confiscated." Lavi said, taking the bowl away from her and put it under his arms. Rane did a somewhat whine as she stomped her foot on the floor.

"Why?" She cried out, her legs almost giving out. Lavi grinned at her reaction.

"Because… I say so." He munched off some popcorn as Rane frowned and crossed her arms, walking back into the kitchen.

"That eye patch, who does he think he is? I'll go get more popcorn." Rane grumbled as she reached the room, serving herself some more.

That night, once they finished their homework, they waved to each other at Miranda's house door.

"See ya, then." Rane said quickly as the redhead followed behind her, waving his hand nervously and caught up with the raven.

Lenalee sweat dropped and sighed once they were away. "Alright then…" She turned back to Miranda.

The German smiled sweetly. "Don't worry. I'll get everything ready for tomorrow."

Lenalee sighed in relief. "I'll be feeling guilty for leaving everything up to you. Sure?"

She shook her head, as well as her head humming a small sound that meant a similar thing to a no. "It's okay."

Lastly, she left to her house, reaching the apartment building as her brother opened the door for her after knocking.

"Hey, how did your day go?" Komui asked as he grabbed the remote, browsing between the channels. Lenalee sighed as she dumped her backpack on the couch and reached the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Just… normal I guess." She shrugged, gulping the water straight down her throat and went upstairs to her room.

Apparently, something seemed different on the room.

"W-Walker?" Lenalee said in surprisement, almost tripping with the edge of the bed, hitting her back with the door shut.

Allen looked up from her bed. "Hey, it was about time." He rolled his eyes and put down the magazine he had been reading.

Lenalee was madly annoyed. "Gimme that!" She slapped his hand away from the magazine and put it on her drawer.

"Why are you here? You know that nii-san is down there." Lenalee put her hands on her hips and Allen blinked a few times.

"Yeah."

She glared at him. "You really have no idea what he could've done to you."

"True." The boy shrugged, taking her mp3 player from the couch beside the bed. Again, Lenalee snatched the console away from Allen.

"That's rude."

"What is? The fact that you're taking everything away from me? I know." Allen smiled.

Now it was Lenalee's turn to roll her eyes. "Don't take people's stuff without permission."

"I thought we were friends." Allen frowned.

"We are?" Lenalee joked, giggling to herself and sat down to the couch. "Just kidding, alright?"

The white haired got up from her bed, stretching his arms for a while. "I'm bored." He muttered after finishing his actions.

Lenalee crossed her legs on the couch. "Then do something. I don't have much to do."

Allen thought for a moment. "I know, let's go out somewhere." Unfortunately, Lenalee was not very happy with the idea.

She rested her arms beside her, throwing her heads on the back of the couch. "I just came back home. I'm tired." She moaned.

"Then I'll guess I'll stay here." He smiled, sitting beside her as he shifted his knee being able to put her leg over his.

Lenalee blushed. "What are you doing?" She asked just when she noticed. Allen quickly looked away.

"Nothing."

A while of silence, he started to lean closer to her. To avoid of being stuck in embarrassment, Lenalee grabbed the closest book she could find to get distracted for some time. Still, he kept breaking their distance as she slightly felt his hair caress her cheeks. To hide her blush, Lenalee held up the book over her face.

Suddenly, the doorknob started to move and Lenalee quickly jumped up which made Allen move away.

"W-Who is it?" Lenalee asked with a surprised tone. She felt dumbdumbdumbdumb… Who else was in this house than Allen?

"Lenalee, open up!" Komui called, knocking the door. Lenalee desperately grabbed everything over her bed and hid it in her closet.

"Just a minute!"

"Walker! Hide now!" Lenalee said but Allen shook his head.

"No, I'll get down from the window." He said, opening it up as the wind flew directly to his face.

Lenalee's face was in shock, but Komui wouldn't stop knocking. She didn't get what was actually very important for him to keep knocking over and over.

"Are you crazy? Were up to the fourth floor!" Lenalee said.

"It's alright, I'll be able to land on fine ground." Allen said as he pointed down to the street, hanging his leg outside already.

"No! Who knows what could happen to you!" Lenalee said.

"LENALEEEEEE!" Komui called again which was getting her more desperate.

Allen smiled. "Is Lenalee actually worried for me?"

Lenalee blushed at his teasing grin. "Uhh, well I-I…" Being unable to finish her sentence, she felt a soft pair of lips brushing over hers. She was left with her eyes wide, with his brother calling her having no idea of what was actually happening in that room.

He kept pressing a moment before slowly moving away with a smile on his face.

"See you on school." He jumped out the window and she was left perplexed right after the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, before I get late again, I should start writing right now to save sometime for another time I get free to be able to finish right in time. Anyways, You all know! All reviews are welcomed, See you next update~!<strong>


	13. Week One, Day Six

**Finally the time has come that I have some time to write between school days. Whatever, on with the chapter and I'll stop wasting your time. Remember that I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters; It all belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The day was lightening up once the bell had rung, Lenalee walked out looking like a zombie as Miranda followed from behind trying to help her cheer up.<p>

"I-It's alright… It was just a surprise quiz." Miranda reminded her. Apparently, she wasn't succeeding.

"Still, if I fail..." Mental images about her brother being more frustrated than ever made Lenalee want to be sorry for it more each time.

Miranda smiled nervously, tapping her shoulder. She looked into her pockets when she noticed a kind of vibrator nudging her leg.

She read the message she had received from Lenia and quickly did as she was instructed.

"Lenalee," Miranda grabbed her shoulder, guiding her to another direction. "Let's go meet Lenia."

"But Miranda, my house is that-" She pointed the way to her house but was dragged away anyways.

Miranda pushed her along. "Don't worry; we have an idea that you'll probably like."

They reached the tree were Lenia had been standing by and asked her the reason why Lenalee was brought here without even asking. Everything was the opposite as Miranda had said.

"No!" Lenalee repeated once more after a thousand times. Lenia bent down, almost begging to her.

"Please Lenalee, we'll be having fun!" She clapped her hands together and shook them as she pleaded on her knees.

Finally, Lenalee had decided and rolled her eyes, resting her arms beside her. "Okay…" She sighed and Lenia quickly glomped her.

"Thank you!" Lenia hugged the Chinese much tighter as Miranda sweat dropped.

"But be sure to use a disguise to not get noticed!" Miranda warned and Lenia nodded once she let go of Lenalee.

"Wait," She stopped her friends when they were going to walk away. "Exactly, what are we doing?"

Miranda and Lenia exchanged glances and then looked back to Lenalee. "Aren't you curious of what they're always up to? They're so mysterious!"

Lenalee nodded but couldn't quite understand _why._ "We didn't bring Rane along because it wouldn't be any use. She must know Lavi very well since they're always together." Lenia shrugged and browsed in her bag to find something to eat.

"So were like _stalking _them?" Lenalee asked raising an eyebrow.

Lenia held up her index finger and opened her mouth. "I- we are?"

The Chinese rolled her eyes. "How can we stalk a stalker? Although, we must add pervert."

"Wouldn't you like to know what Allen does after school?" Lenia asked teasingly, leaning closer to her ear.

"Not really." Lenalee simply replied. Lenia frowned and backed away.

The blonde clapped her hands. "Well I really wonder what Kanda-san does after school!"

"You know what, I'm out of this." Lenalee sighed and turned around.

"Don't!" Lenia whined, pulling from Lenalee's skirt.

"But nii-san will get worried if I don't return soon." The Chinese sweat dropped while Lenia sobbed. Miranda came from behind, patting the girl on the back.

"Lenalee…!" Miranda called out while Lenalee tried to pass.

"Lenalee!" She repeated. The green-haired rolled her eyes in defeat and stomped her foot.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it." Lenia rapidly jumped up in joy spreading her arms besides Lenalee, wrapping her into a very lovable friendship hug.

"Thank youuuu~!" She sang, spinning her around within the hug before laying her down when they both turned dizzy.

A while after passing the costume shop…

"I spotted the beansprout, he's going in the café." Lenia peeked from the pile of trash cans, dressed in a long coat along with the disguise glasses, the big nose and mustache. She gave away the information about the 'target' through the walkie-talkie she was carrying.

"Beansprout?" Miranda asked, using a floral large dress, a lovely white hat with a blonde wig included and a pair of old lady glasses. She held up her walkie-talkie over her lips.

"This needs a secret code, you know. It makes it more professional!" Lenia asked a little entertained.

"Be quiet. I also don't understand why the use of walkie-talkies if we aren't even a foot away." Lenalee pointed irritated, disguised with a long winter coat, her long hair tied up in a small summer hat and a pair of sunglasses.

"More dramatization." Lenia snapped her fingers and the other two sweat dropped. The blonde grabbed her binoculars and looked through the café window.

"Oh no, he's ordering a coffee." Lenia stated importantly as Lenalee popped in the corner.

"Now binoculars? How exaggerated could Lenia possibly be?" _Seriously this girl has no limitations… _Lenalee mentally slapped herself.

"Should we go in?" Miranda asked as she managed to giggle nervously in a light volume.

She pointed to the door.

"Here, take the menus to cover your identities!" Lenia handed a booklet to each as they sat down on their seats, peeking with the menu in front of their faces.

"What is he doing—"

"Shh… No one ever knows. I am ready to start solving this case." Lenia fisted her hand against the table. Lenalee sweat dropped, _this girl…_

"It is my duty to uncover the truth!"

"Leni—"

"I shall never give up and catch him!"

Lenalee's vein twitched on the corner of her forehead. "Lenia…"

"Target number one is being observed." She reported in her walkie-talkie as she took a sip of her apple juice and slammed it against the table. _Really! This is starting to scare me, who is she talking with?_

"Lenia, could we leave this 'secret mission' aside and focus to the reason why have you dragged me along?" Lenalee asked but apparently she wasn't listening as she browsed the café with her binoculars.

"Lenia, were in the café! We can clearly see him from— here?" Miranda looked behind her finding a cup of coffee with no coffee and that the person was not there any longer.

"Suspect has left the area, no heading over to the door!" The blonde ran to wherever the white haired was heading.

Without having the girl noticing, a cup of latte had spilled on the floor, right ahead to where Lenia was running to. Lenalee quickly alarmed the girl before it was too late.

"Wait, Leni—" THUMP! Was all that was heard just when the girl stepped on the puddle and landed on the ground.

"I'm okay!" Lenia jumped up, with her costume fully wet. She stood firmly as the rest of the group went out from the building.

Following the white-haired for a few streets, Miranda's cell phone rang. She answered and hung up after sighing.

"Sorry girls, mom called me. Something important is up." Miranda said, closing her cell phone. Lenia and Lenalee looked to each other and then back to Miranda.

"No kidding…"

"I'm not!"

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow." Lenia said and Lenalee waved as Miranda turned around walking back home.

"Alright then! It's just the two of us!" Lenia fisted her hand against her palm and continued to follow the white-haired.

"That's not good!"

"Just wait and see!"

"I wonder what's up next…" Lenalee rubbed her head lightly, as she walked behind her crazy friend.

"Don't worry! We'll get everything exactly as we expected!" Lenia said, pointing to the boy in a very heroic pose. Lenalee swore that she could see small sparkles gleaming around her.

_This is going to be a very long day…_

They entered to a classy five star restaurant. Apparently, the boy was dressed in a nice dark and elegant suit. He seemed to be waiting for someone; he was alone in the table and hadn't ordered anything yet.

Lenalee somehow felt her face turn hot, and something began to twist on her chest. Was he really dating someone? That was getting her really uncomfortable…

Lenia noticed it as she turned around to face her, putting her palm over her forehead.

"Ne, Lenalee. You seem to have caught a cold." The Chinese immediately blushed and looked away.

"Really?" She touched her forehead as well. "I don't think so.

Lenia shrugged. "Maybe because it's summer. Sunburns?"

"Neither." She shook her head quickly and Lenia grinned teasingly turning to see Allen.

"Jealous? Because your man is having an affair—"

"Be quiet." Lenalee said as she threw a jar of water that one of the waiters that passed by held and then returned the empty glass.

"Coooooold! The water is coooo-hooo-HOLD!" Lenia shivered, digging between her wet coat. Lenalee pulled her out the restaurant as the boy left it.

"He's leaving! Again!" Lenia said pointing at the guy who had just turned to the next corner. She pulled Lenalee's hair to follow her by force, not hesitating for once as the Chinese kept cursing and complaining on the way, pulling her hair back.

"Lenia! It hurts!" She said, withdrawing her hand, pulling away.

"I'm sorry but he's getting out of sight!" Lenia browsed on the streets but finding someone else instead. She was happy and eye widened, _Kanda-san!_

"Dammit what should I do now?" She muttered to herself, looking at Kanda and then to Lenalee, Kanda again and back to Lenalee.

"Just once!"

The girl looked down and spun herself now looking at Lenalee, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry but I have to leave!" She waved right in front of her face and Lenalee blinked a few times, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"There's something I should do!" Lenia ran over to cross the street.

"_Lenia._" Lenalee growled when the blonde was no longer with her, she had rushed to get to the other side of the street.

The Chinese sighed before sliding her summer hat off, walking over to the nearby park. She sat for a moment, taking off her jacket and everything else revealing her school uniform.

_Why did I even come here, I have nothing to do now! _Lenalee thought, staying quiet for a moment before covering her face with both her palms, whining at the same time.

"I just don't get it!" She cried as she remembered last night's events…

_"Is Lenalee actually worried for me?"_

"Yes, I was." She muttered lowly, but mostly replaying his last action inside her head, remember even the feeling of it. Lenalee wanted to know if that was a real kiss at all, if he meant to do it and how exactly did he feel about it.

Her mind was confused, her thoughts weren't straight, distracting her every single moment she saw him this day. Actually, now thinking about it, she hadn't talked him all day. What could he be thinking about last night? Probably avoiding her?

"Stupid…" She groaned, leaning her neck on the back of the bench, muttering dumb things about her. Having her not notice, certain person sat right beside her, on the same bench she was laying.

"What is it? Why were you following me all day?" He asked in usual soft and low voice.

Lenalee tried to laugh about it, but only managed to make a small smile. "Must be Lenia's doing with Kanda, she's been wanting to be around him every single second. She just left me for Kanda."

Allen chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulders. "She left you? Alone?" He asked, raising his eyebrow lightly, in which Lenalee nodded in response.

"She's so heartless, leaving her friend and running along Kanda instead." Lenalee fisted her hand angrily while Allen only sweat dropped.

"Just exactly how Rane is doing with Lavi, heh?" He commented to himself but she minded it for a moment, concluding something. She put her hand beneath her chin.

"You know, now that I think about it we haven't been so close since we met you three." Lenalee said, pointing her finger up, turning to face the white haired noticing how close they had been sitting all the time. His arm was still wrapped around her.

"Maybe." He muttered back, facing her and noticed her blush. Lenalee couldn't help but stare the whole time into his deep silver eyes.

"What?" Allen asked until Lenalee woke up, blinking a few times and looked away.

"I-It's nothing, really!" She said, putting her hands over her cheeks trying to hide her blush. _We were so close, I swear I felt his nose! _

He smiled at her reaction in which she only got more and more embarrassed but he tried to cheer her up and stop being so shy. By now, it wasn't doing any good.

"Lenalee."

She liked it, the way he pronounced her name in his elegant, English accent. His voice was perfect, very smooth and low, soft and… _attractive._ Sometimes, she felt the urge to ask him to say her name one more time until she got tired of it. Lenalee thought that would never happen, because it sounded different than everyone else's.

"Are you going home right now?"

Oh, heading home, right? Lenalee didn't feel like leaving for the moment. The night was chilly although she did not mind since he was so warm, being right against him made her more comfortable. It was late, the lamps were turning on and the people were now leaving the park, they were alone. Hearing only the sounds of the traffic and the horde of workers now heading home after another day of work.

"I don't want to go home yet." Lenalee answered, turning to face Allen once again.

He smiled slightly, leaning his head over hers for a moment before letting go. Lenalee smiled back, now facing at each other and closer than usual, their noses touching. Allen leaned closer, slowly closing his eyes. She wanted this as well, a second chance for it.

"W-Walker..." She muttered but the white-haired only put his finger over her smooth, pink lips, shushing her for the moment. It all went quite when all his eyes did was explore her face.

"Shhh..." He said before withdrawing his finger, pressing it against her cheek and then moving it slowly in sircles over her pale, flustered face.

"Could you, please, call me by my name?" Allen smiled, in which Lenalee couldn't be more flustered. She stared blankly for a moment blinking a few times before processing everything well, but asked something instead.

"Why?"

He laughed lightly. "I want to hear you."

More red she couldn't have been. She looked away for seconds, facing him over and over. Lenalee rubbed her hands together in embarrassment.

"A-Allen?" She managed to let out like a question.

The boy grinned and her face was hot and totally burning. "Say it again."

"Allen." Lenalee repeated.

He smiled in satisfaction, and continued his last action, getting a little closer and little by little pulling her over his lap. His breath was now over her lips, the tip of their noses touching and their foreheads touching firmly. He fisted his hand on her hair, slowly brushing his fingers down her long silky hair.

Closing her eyes as well, their lips merely touched, the soft sensation of their flesh against each other was getting closer and closer, their noses pressed against each other firmly and being just about to press…

Her cell phone rang, nudging both of them as the pulled away.

"Your uhh… cell phone." Allen said nervously, looking away to hide the blush he had across his face. Lenalee finally got back to her senses and pulled out her cell phone.

"Oh, r-right! My cell phone… tehehe…" She sweatdropped before answering the familiar crazy man who was actually forcing her to go home.

"Just five more minutes, please!" Lenalee cried but it seemed that Komui didn't agree. By the time she hung up, she waved good bye and parted ways, going back home to where she least wanted to go right now.

_I don't want to leave, I don't want to leave you._

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I think so? Anyways I have enough free time to finish this one since I had no school today, great. Oh another thing is that I just updated this chapter and next one could be done by the weekend so it can be a fast update. Now that way I'm free of problems! As you all now, everyone is free to comment, I don't bite but I do give cookies. See you next update ~!<strong>


	14. Week Two

**Alright now today we have the second appearance of our favorite Noah of all times… Especially ruining a little of the romantic moments of our favorite duo here so she can be a small obstacle for the story. Sorry people, me loves drama. Well, maybe this isn't considered drama and more than somehow a comedy? Nevermind, I'll just let everyone return to their reading, remember that I do not own D. Gray-Man nor any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>The hallway was normally filled with a group of students from different high school grades, having a conversation, showing up, and arguing, a completely normal day for anyone. That is until the doors were pushed to open up dramatically. A short, a very, very short, spiked purple haired entered happily.<p>

She hopped through the halls, sucking of her big lollipop, being as colorful as her backpack. Everyone sensed a childish yet playful aura around her, with a mix of an indescribable feeling. She was way too happy to be at school; here people would usually look like zombies in the morning.

The girl wore the school uniform, the while blouse and dark-blue skirt along with a pair of somewhat flashy socks, which got her uniform a little more striking over others. She got a few stares on her direction, as if they had never seen a new student before. She could care less, and avoided all their comments, minding her own business looking for the classroom she'd been searching.

…

Allen had been constantly looking at the clock for the last three hours, clicking the tip of his pen while his history teacher kept reading the book which he didn't even laid eyes on, not being open at all. His eyes only concentrated on the clock while his mind umm, well, _Lenalee._

He started to tap his feet on the floor, just as then the teacher found it annoying, distracting him occasionally until his patience exploded and he stomped his foot, echoing through the whole classroom. The rest of the students were left perplexed while Allen only seemed to have gotten his attention.

"Mr. Walker, could you please stop playing with your feet and put your eyes over the book?" He asked irritated, pointing to the closed, dusted book. Apparently it hadn't been touched since the last page he left of, uhum, page 1.

The white-haired rolled his eyes and grabbed the book, opening it to a random page while putting it right on front of him, covering his face from the rest. The teacher grinned, nodding in satisfaction as he continued with the lecture. Instead of reading along, he decided to look at the window, I mean, why not? The day was great, sunny and windy.

He started to hum any song that crossed his mind, quickly leaning against the back of the chair looking out the window comfortably. Allen watched the baseball players practice on the field, other students heading to their next class, and a sudden flashy purple dot over there.

No, no, no. He was wrong, that wasn't a dot, dots don't move. It was a head, well the way you look at it when you're over someone; it had a familiar dark purple spiky hair. It was a girl, indeed, she wore the school uniform so that must meant she was new, he hadn't seen her anywhere.

"I must be dreaming." He muttered under the book as he rubbed his eyes.

Allen blinked a few times before looking back sharply at the figure, which was exactly as he'd thought. That's right, that person was…

"Mr. Walker!"

Upon hearing the teacher's hoarse and loud voice, Allen jumped up in surprise, tripping with the edge of the desk and landing against the window, his head being buried in the glass harshly as he slowly slid down.

Miranda, who was all the way to the other side of the classroom managed to giggle between her lips, covering her mouth to avoid being heard. Unfortunately, after hearing her muffles, everyone started to laugh loudly.

"How stupid." The teacher rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

Right after the bell rang, everyone stood up from their seats while Allen still tried to get up from the ground, until a hand offered itself to help.

Just kidding, Miranda helped him get up and laughed a little after helping him, having Allen to rub his head for a while, he grabbed his stuff and Miranda followed behind.

"You look like if you had seen a ghost." She commented.

"Well, it's not it. It's a lot worse." He glared in which she shivered.

"I didn't know you _feared_ anything at all." Miranda asked surprisingly, Allen shook his head in disagreement.

"Believe it or not, everyone's got something to fear so live with it."

She sighed, and turned the other way, looking for her locker. And that time all he searched for now was the only thing why he was looking at the clock constantly and why exactly he wanted for class to end quickly.

Allen walked around until he somehow ended on the library. Come on, he wouldn't find anything useful here. His eyes wandered around instead of going in the room already, he then spotted the green-haired Chinese he'd been looking for all day.

"Lenalee…" He whispered under his breath.

She was playing with her locks of hair, which crawled down her shoulder. Lenalee was coiling her hair around her finger as she read the book with more attention than she had ever payed, moving her lips lowly as she read.

He approached her then, walking from behind before she could notice. Allen tip toed all the way to her, leaning his head right beside hers, resting his chin on her shoulder. She gasped, left eye widened.

"What are you reading?"

Lenalee squeaked as she jumped off her seat, tripping from her shoes falling on the floor with her legs against the chair. The book flew somewhere else as she rubbed her head with her back against the rug.

"It hurts…" She muttered still massaging the back of her head. Lenalee sat up and after noticing her legs were up against the chair, totally exposing everything to the blushing Allen in front of her, she pulled down her skirt before quickly standing up.

"Pervert!" She said in loud tone. Fortunate for her that the library was pretty silent and empty, if it hadn't been that way, right now she would've been annoyed by every single laugh.

"It wasn't my fault that you're so exaggerated for your falls." Allen commented, cleaning his nosebleed.

Lenalee fisted her hand. "And it wasn't _my _fault to have you appearing so suddenly."

The white-haired rolled his eyes somewhere else, looking at the book she dropped previously. Lenalee cleaned the dust over her skirt before sitting back on the chair.

Allen picked up the book and another think book slipped from it. He held it up as well before laughing to himself and looked back at Lenalee who was innocently sitting on the table. She was strangely quiet.

"What is this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he handed the magazine she had been reading, pretending to be doing so with her Literature homework. He flipped through the magazine while Lenalee hesitated to answer.

"I-It's something I found under the couch b-back at home." She stammered, looking at him nervously. Allen didn't believe that silly response but he still nodded in agreement and put down the magazine on the table.

Lenalee quickly took the magazine and tugged it between her homework book and rested her chin on her head. She sweatdropped at her fail pretended laugh.

"You're so bad I lying, I swear I'd—"

The boy fell to the floor, with a person over him who had apparently glomped him. Lenalee rapidly got up from her seat to help him out but the girl didn't seem to want to leave his back. Instead, every time Lenalee pulled her, the girl hugged him tightly grumbling things about not wanting to leave him.

"Stop it you filthy woman, he's mine!" The purple-haired groaned pushing herself against Allen.

"_F-Filthy woman_?" Lenalee repeated furiously but the girl only happened to get angrier. She stuck out her tongue at the Chinese, making her completely mad.

"Now you've done it, come here you stupid twerp!" Lenalee said as the girl jumped off the white-haired and started to run around the library.

"Lalalala~ you can't catch me!" She chanted, hiding behind a shelf stand of books, and once again sticking out her tongue but this time pulling down her eyelids.

"Dammit, you… you…!" Lenalee muttered as her vein popped from her forehead. She felt something pulling from her sleeve softly; making her to face what was catching her attention.

"Don't mind her; she just likes to play around." Allen smiled but Lenalee couldn't help looking rather confused.

"Road…" He slapped himself lightly, "Come back here and _stop_ molesting people."

Road quickly looked up and pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, hopping towards the other two with a wide smile on her face.

"Okay." She stated cutely. Sitting down on the chair, she started to hum a small tone while playing with her feet, kicking them over and over. Allen sighed to himself and sat over the table before facing the happy purple-haired.

"Did the Earl send you?" He raised an eyebrow.

Road shook her head sluggishly and giggled. "Nope!"

Lenalee blinked a few times after being done at staring at the small girl. She made a face in confusion since there was something here she couldn't quite get. "Seriously, are you really a student here?"

The girl nodded lightly with a wide smile across her face. She giggled once more. "I'm a freshman actually."

"And… I came for my own reasons~!" Road pulled from Allen's tie, getting closer to his face to plant a small kiss on his cheek. On the other side, Allen made a face in disgust while Lenalee unconsciously fisted her hands.

"Okay, okay!" The white-haired pulled away before his eye twitched. "I understand!"

Again Road laughed quietly before leaving the library exactly when the next class started.

"It's purple, I say."

"Don't you just get it? It's pink!"

"No, no, no! Pink is lighter, Purple is darker!"

Lavi growled, throwing his face against the table, causing all the utensils and dishes to bump. He also punched it lightly making another jump. Slowly, he started to face her, leaning his chin over the table.

"Pink."

Rane groaned, throwing the sandwich towards Lavi. "Purple. Jelly's purple."

Lavi split his sandwich in two parts. He held up the bread that had jelly on it, putting right in front of Rane to make her take a closer look.

"Piiiiiiink."

"Nu-uh. Purple." Rane disagreed, pushing the bread away from her sight.

Lenia walked into the cafeteria, walking to where the arguing duo was located, sitting silently without having either of them notice.

"It can be purple! It's way too light to be purple!"

"Well it can't be pink either, its way too dark to be pink!"

The blonde quietly ate her lunch, munching her sandwich and looking at the jelly that slipped out from the slices of bread. A drop of jelly fell on her place and she couldn't help but stare.

"It will ever never ever be pink, Lavi!" Rane roared, throwing her sandwich to the floor and leaning closer to Lavi with a murderous look.

"Not purple, leave that to an eggplant!" Lavi threw his sandwich to the other direction, pulling himself closer to Rane trying to deepen his glare back.

Lenia looked to both of them, over and over before sighing.

"Fuchsia."

Lavi and Rane stared at her with a confused expression, blinking a few times and raising their eyebrows in unison. She repeated once more to make sure that either of them got it. Watching them argue, was somehow annoying…

"It's fuchsia. A dark pink color." She munched her sandwich.

Rane laughed to herself and curled her arm around Lenia's shoulder. She patted her a few times before trying to act as the best friend of hers.

"I knew you agreed with me, it is dark after all?" Rane smiled widely as she sat down on her seat.

Lavi crossed his arms as he smiled. "But yet, I knew it was pink. I'm always right, ain't I?" He turned around with his eyes closed, not noticing that he had a large shadow over him.

Rane was eye widened, pointing to the suspect who was standing in front of Lavi. She trembled, getting a little farther each time, little by little until her chair was against the wall.

"Lavi, I think you should look right behind you…" The two girls hugged themselves.

The smile did not leave Lavi's face. "Behind me? Oh well, I—" He bumped onto something hard and strong, making him bounce back to where he was standing. He opened his eyes and not even closed them to blink when he saw this figure…

"You… BAKA USAGI!" It was Kanda, he had Lavi's previous peanut butter and jelly sandwich over his head. The samurai was already aware of something similar to this happening which was why he had unsheathed Mugen in an instant.

"It's not what you think Yuu…" Lavi hugged his head, as the tension pushed him against the table that was right behind him, falling on his back.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Kanda yelled, swinging Mugen over and over, the sandwich falling somewhere else the room from his head.

"It's not what you think,

Yuu! Have mercy, mercy I say!" Lavi slid on the table, getting to the other side and opening the door leading to the gymnasium to run away.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Kanda followed from behind.

The cafeteria was left lonely and silent. Only Rane and Lenia on the place, the tables were a mess and the chairs had been spread everywhere. It was a total disorder.

Rane sighed. "I'll have history in a moment." She got up her seat and left her plate on the counter. Lenia followed from behind as they entered the gymnasium to see the last moments of Lavi.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually had in mind to make this chapter a little longer since I had a lot of ideas popping out today. But it's late and I have to take a shower and go to rest… So maybe I'll save those ideas I had for this one for the next chapter AND the ones I already had in mind which will make next chapter a little longer than the rest so be patient because I'm not a fast writer. Anyways, don't forget to review, everyone is welcomed to do so. See you next update~!<strong>


	15. Week Two, Day One

**I'm tired, really tired do I'll make this chapter shorter, sorry. I'll try to make next one longer, starting to write it today and finish it… on Thursday maybe? I don't own D. Gray-Man, Katsura Hoshino does!**

* * *

><p>The sun rose up, touching in within the horizon and between a pair of mountains. The sun rays shot up reflecting up to the sky, the clouds barely visible. As soon as Lenalee's alarm clock ringed, she hung up her hand to smack it down against the night side table.<p>

She rubbed her eyes a couple of times before sitting on her bet, letting the sheets fall down from her body revealing her teddy bear pajamas. Lenalee yawned, stretching her hands over her with her mouth opened widely as her hair was messy enough to look like a lion.

Lenalee bit her bottom lip as soon as she heard the same familiar voice from every day.

"Oi. Good morning." The voice greeted in a mischievous way. He held an open book between his crossed legs, sitting on the computer chair.

"Goo' mo'nin." Lenalee replied, scratching her head for a few seconds before heading over to her bedroom bathroom. She left the door open, being lazy enough to keep her eyes closed. As soon as she grabbed toothpaste and toothbrush she got them to work on her teeth.

"Having a good they, yo?" The white-haired rose an eyebrow, grinning widely as the Chinese girl only nodded without even paying a bit of attention.

"Ara, I guess someone _really _wants to sleep." He closed his book gently, getting up from the seat as he supported himself with the closest furniture. Lenalee only managed to keep scrubbing, scrubbing, right to left, right to left.

Allen caressed her hair strings with care, before smelling the tips of her hair and carefully leaning his lips over her ear. He brushed them lightly against her earlobe, causing her to shiver at the action and left eye widened for a while.

She blinked a few times before closely observing the mirror to see the familiar _perverted stalker_ white-haired Allen Walker. It was unbelievable, it was for sure that her brother was home at these hours of the day, why was he even here at first?

Lenalee almost pressed herself against the glass to be able to indentify if the reflected person was just the one she thought it was…

…Yeah right, like she'll confuse Kanda with Lavi now.

"You're not dreaming nor imagining this, Lenalee." Allen sweatdropped while she only managed to punch or damage the mirror.

"Yes I am." Lenalee said to the mirror, turning around to see the very nervous white-haired. Oh well, neither her eyes weren't deceiving her nor was the mirror lying. She stood back on the floor, after being some kind of a while over the sink.

"Oh." She muffled.

It took her a while to stop staring. She scratched her hands once more, looking down the moist tiled floor. The room was quiet and surroundings somehow uncomfortable. Komui would've probable think wrong about anything like this. Well, starting off with the reason why there is a _guy _on _Lenalee's _room.

"My head hurts." Lenalee muttered, kneading her forehead as she walked back to her room.

Allen smiled slightly as he followed from behind, keeping the same distance. He sat down on her bed while the Chinese sat down on the couch. They shared glances for a moment, receiving blinks and grimaces.

"I… I think I should leave." Lenalee nodded slowly, pointing over to the bedroom door. Apparently he wasn't very happy with the idea which he decided to frown.

"Your brother is downstairs. The possibilities of me leaving alive are all below zero." Allen raised his eyebrows as he nodded intelligently. Lenalee rolled her eyes and giggling to herself at his I-know-I'm-smart expression. It was really hilarious to her to see him play the smart guy.

"Then don't go downstairs." She laughed, putting her hands on her sides. "I still want you alive for the project. Until it's done, that is."

He pressed his nose between his fingers before nodding slowly. "How… _selfish."_

"Sorry, just saying. I mean, who wouldn't like to be eaten alive?"

Allen shrugged before spreading away the curtains and opening up the window. The breeze was perfect in the morning. Neither chilly nor blazing. It was _satisfying._

"You sure you'll be ready for school in an hour?" He asked softly, Lenalee only nodded with a smile on her face. He looked back out the window before getting outside. She only stood up and closed the window right after he wasn't seen any longer.

"And it all starts like any other fun day…"

Meanwhile, Allen was on his way…

"W-What the?" Kanda's eyebrow twitched, looking down to the dropped object at the front door. He decided to look around to see if anyone was hiding out there, receiving no response at all. He grabbed the giant soba-filled container from the ground as he closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Yuu?" Lavi asked, a towel hanging around his neck as his toothbrush was held between his teeth. At the end, his mouth was left wide open and his toothbrush slipped down from his mouth.

"What is _that!"_ Lavi pointed to the mysterious object, his arm was shaking while he walked backwards, bumping with the wall. Kanda, who was just as surprised as him only managed to curl his hands on the noodles. It was just like a pool filled with soba.

"T-This… this…!" Kanda groped the soba, spreading his hands as the noodles entwined in his hands in a position as if thanking to god.

"…Must be a miracle!" He fisted his hands as the soba jumped away at the friction in between his hands. There was a gleam on his eyes, tears started to fall from his eyes as the redhead only watched this hilarious scene of Kanda. It was very, very unusual to see Kanda crying of happiness, and less if because of soba.

Quickly, Lavi took his backpack taking out his cell phone as he browsed in before putting it in front of him as it pointed to Kanda, who was still crying after his soba.

"This is worth recording!" The red-haired exclaimed, just when the samurai turned to face him evilly in a horrible way, unsheathening his sword once he took it from the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BAKA USAGI?" He threw Mugen over to the rabbit, who only moved his hip to the side as the sword stuck on the wall. Lavi put his hands on his waist while laughing sarcastically.

"You missed, Yuu!" Lavi stuck out his tongue at the angry teen right in front of him. Kanda had no other choice but kill him with his own hands or rather…

Lavi pointed to the blue-haired, "Ever gonna use your sword? Well, guess what, you—"

"SHUT IT, RABBIT!" Kanda threw a book, or better call it a big, thick encyclopedia. It landed right between Lavi's lips, stretching his mouth enough to make the length of the book enter his mouth. All he could do was muffle everything he wanted to say now.

"Thfaf's bgherry meenf, Iuuf!" Lavi muttered, pulling the book out of his mouth when he started to lose saliva. Kanda frowned, looking to the Usagi as his vein pulsed from his forehead.

"Che. You make it sound as if it was _my _fault." Kanda rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms against his chest. Lavi was still struggling to get that book away from his face, deciding to easily spit it out as it fell with great force to the floor.

"Finally!" Lavi exclaimed in a hoarse voice, his mouth was sore and prevented him to talk normally. He rubbed his throat for a while before coughing to say something.

"I wonder where Allen has gone at this time in the morning…" Lavi commented but Kanda tried to avoid any conversation coming from Lavi so he turned away and sat down on the sofa. The redheaded moaned in disappointment and threw himself on his back to the floor.

"I'm bored." He sighed, Kanda was still looking out somewhere else sending him a signal that he wasn't even paying attention at all. Lavi played with his feet for a while, and then started to cock his head to one side and another.

He started to hum the Mario bros. theme in a low voice, which somehow annoyed Kanda in many ways, starting off with the reason that the _rabbit _was doing it. To Kanda, right now it's like experiencing his nightmares on real life.

"DAMN YOU, STOP IT!" Kanda beamed as he impulse himself from the couch, yelling right on to Lavi's face. Lavi, was very altered and it could've been guessed that their neighbors were already complaining about the ruckus happening right now.

"Alright then… Just make sure you get ready for school." The redhead muttered while he sweat dropped, scratching the back of his hand. Kanda looked away and then headed back to his room to slam the door shut and the house turned quiet once again.

"Really, Yuu…" Lavi sighed as he went up the stairs.

"Could you please tell me _why _I have to carry you?" Allen asked in an annoyed way, but sweatdropped a little trying to keep a smile on his face. It was hard, since his eyebrow was already twitching.

"Ara, because my legs hurt." Road replied, quietly sucking on her lollipop. They had met unexpectedly when Allen was getting over to school to pick up Lenalee, but certain person had to come and glomp him, after that she ordered him to carry her piggy-back style.

"Look, you will get off after we arrive Lenalee's, okay?" Allen said but Road didn't seem to pay attention and snooze on his back.

"OI! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME AT ALL?"

Road glared at the white-haired and stuck her sticky and licked lollipop on his hair. Allen, to his surprise, felt how she pulled the lollipop, taking his hair away at the same time.

"Oww! Road! Stop it!" He pulled her down for her feet to meet the ground. Allen's vein pulsed from the corner of his forehead. Road was somehow disappointed and angry at the same time, blowing her cheeks in an annoying way.

"Road, this is the floor. Floor, this is Road. Now, WALK!" He shouted at the last part and Road lightly glared back once more, moaning to her disillusion. At the other side, he didn't even care of how disappoint she could be after torturing him with her piggy-back rides.

"Nah, Allen-kun is mad." Road muttered in a very teasing voice but all he did was look away or just keep walking in the same motion to avoid being molested once more.

_Now all I have to do is get to Lenalee's house quickly…_ Allen thought, but Road jumped on top him again, snaking her arms around his neck.

"Hurry, I need to get to school fast!" Road advertised with a very lazy expression.

"Then leave yourself, I'll take long." Allen smiled but the Noah didn't seem happy with that.

The girl was realizing what he was trying to do; he wanted to get rid of her but Road would not allow him to do so. However, the boy seemed to be taking longer steps to reach his destination faster. Road leaned closer to start a conversation and lower their speed.

"Ne, Allen-kun. Do you like Lenalee so much?" She blurted with a very hyper smile on her face. He let a frown instead.

"What're you trying to get from me…?" Road giggled towards his misunderstanding, stating that she wasn't actually planning anything bad nor so serious. Still, he couldn't give his own confidence to believe her, damn was she stubborn sometimes.

"I'm not getting anywhere here. Just a random question!" She ticked, Allen sighed and thought for a moment.

"Okay then. Of course I do, why wouldn't I? By all means, she _is_ my friend." He emphasized this last word, which made him a little uncomfortable as if he wanted to get somewhere else in a much serious and deeper relationship with the Chinese girl. While Komui is still alive, than that isn't even possible… It's funny that the reason that only one person can prevent it.

"I know, but I meant as if something else!" Road leaned closer, to his embarrassment he was getting flustered and tried to avoid that statement in more than one situation. It felt like… If he was asked that from Lenalee he feared to be rejected.

"Just I thought, you're insecure." Road stated, looking at him a little serious. Allen tried to laugh off about it as if it was a joke although there wasn't anyone in this world that would actually fool Road.

"Aren't you…?"

Silence.

"Ah… ahaha! I-I— Well, y-you see…" She placed a finger over his lips to shush him, and it really worked efficiently. After such long pause she was doubting.

"Aren't you?" Road repeated once more. Her face was different, not as childish as you'll ever find of her, much mature and… rare.

Allen gave up. She was right but still he should avoid any way that Lenalee would get to know. He wasn't sure yet, so maybe she'll respond in the way he didn't expected. Road really seemed to understand, and she could keep it a secret. There is always a first time for everything, right?

"You're right."

She smiled to herself, going back to her childish expressions. Her voice turned playful again as well as her mischievous looking smile. Road laughed to herself and kissed his earlobe.

"OI!"

* * *

><p><strong>I… out of comments. I know it's really really short but you see, I had to go somewhere to attend business so, ahuh. Whatever, I'm happy enough to be in Summer vacation already, SQUEE! Although of my lack of updates, I doubt it'll be back to daily so, dunno. Anyways, REVIEW! See you next update~!<strong>


	16. Week Two, Day Two

**Laaaaate. I brought this really really late because I was lazy, and I had the first part written since Monday, since that day I received my new keyboard. Anyways, I tried to write this a little longer so yeah, and I brought in new characters too, which will appear in future chapters too, so expect them! **

**I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters, it is all Katsura Hoshino's!**

* * *

><p>"Are, are… What I tiring day it was…" Road muttered, throwing her backpack down at her lap once she met Allen by the water fountain. It had all been the girl's fault why the science teacher had been fired, who knows what can Road be always up to.<p>

"Guess I won't need this book anymore." The white haired threw his science book to the fountain, sighing for last before pounding his head against the bench.

"Tell me, did you have a reason to change the teacher's frogs for snakes? He seemed really freaked out," Allen commented, on the other side, Road didn't even feel any pity for that poor old man.

"The class was way boring. Also I don't want that stinky Chinese—"

"Lenalee." He corrected with a hoarse voice as he frowned.

"—whatever, I just don't want her here!" Her cheeks bubbled into a red blush but still maintaining her annoying expression, straightening her arms on her sides as her ears fumed. Lastly, Road sighed and crisscrossed her legs and arms on the bench while looking away.

_How nice._

"Y-You… _hate _her, don't you?" He asked with a sweat drop. All she responded with was tightening her cross arms against her chest and looked away slightly. Allen let out a low chuckle before putting his hand over her shoulder.

"Hate wouldn't be the word." Road replied, Allen sighed in relief. Maybe they could be friends instead of having Road killing the girl?

"I detest her!"

_Err…_

Alright, last thing said was a really bad idea. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her and Lenalee being friends, that didn't really go together.

"S-So nice to hear that," Allen sweat dropped as he laughed sarcastically.

"You think so? I don't. Not at all."

Silence filled in. After a couple of minutes, she sighed and looked down.

"I detest her because she _likes_ you." Road muttered, rubbing her hands on her skirt, her shoulders wiggled to the sides as she hid the small blush that crossed her face. Allen blinked a few times before looking around to see if anybody was looking before smiling mischievously.

"But that doesn't necessarily mean I do."

She was really stuck on him and the thought about him not liking the Chinese girl was giving her another opportunity. Maybe it wasn't as awful liked she had always imagined, there is always a second chance.

"You… don't?" Road lightly turned around only showing half of her face but around enough to be able to see him. He was smiling and strangely quiet. Happier, she couldn't be which made him react towards her expression, fading away his smile and eye widened.

_Dun dun dun._

"I didn't mean, I… I don't really—"

"But you _do._" She happily laughed before leaning a little closer, their knees were already touching and her arm snaked against his. He backed down and trying to get away from her as much as possible.

"Road, let me finish." But her face wasn't really helping, by the fact that her eyes were already closed and her lips were bulging. Ugh, how much nonsense he had to bare with, it was just a meaningless joke so why the drama?

He shrieked before gently pushing her away even though she was against it and pushed herself closer to him.

"Stop it Road, I was just playing around!" Allen tried to laugh of the situation but squeaked when he felt her knee dig into his uhh… let's say it was the part where boys mostly get whimpy when their hurt at.

_The pain!_

"Road!" He cried in pain, gritting his teeth against his lower lip. "I've said it once, but I won't do say it three times, get off—"

"A-Allen?" A familiar voice called out, making the other two to immediately stop their actions and look over where the voice was made. Oh yeah, it was the first person who he didn't want to see him this way with another person.

The white-haired speedily shifted his position leaving Road sitting decently on the bench. He drew a crooked smile on his face while the third person stood sloppily. With all his hopes, Allen thought she'll fall for such lie.

"D-Did… I see what I'm thinking?" Lenalee pointed, her eyebrow roused over to her forehead.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. It's not!" Allen wagered his hands around and then smiled lightly. Road glared at him from the corner of her eye and then looked away to grab her backpack. She mumbled some kind of insults to Lenalee who was innocent enough to not notice at all.

"But you were—"

"WE WEREN'T!" He beamed in recent interruption.

"Jealous?" Road smirked, looking at Lenalee intently who had a blush across her face. She put her hands on her cheeks before frowning at the small purple-haired.

"I'm not!"

"Oh, sure you aren't."

"Why would I?" The Chinese stomped her foot against the ground.

"Because you always are?" Road teased with a large grin dividing her face.

Lenalee fisted her hands on her sides, but she decided not to turn berserk on a time like this so she tried to calm down. She clapped her hands once, then twice but on the opposite side.

"What are you doing?" Road blinked. On the other side, Allen couldn't help but cover his mouth to abstain his laughter.

"You guys have never tried to relax, right?" They both shook their head in unison and she sighed.

"Yeah, and you'll need it for the Sport festival!" Lenia suddenly popped in, holding up a piece of paper announcing the upcoming event. The other three eyed it intently before Lenalee pulled it from her hands and smirked, fisting her hand.

"Yes! This will be a great opportunity to show off my skills and win every single trophy!" Her eyes burned in flames as is letting out the power inside of her. The rest sweat dropped.

"Ah… I see." Lenia rubbed the back of her head.

"Am I in?" Road asked taking the paper from Lenalee's hands.

"Everyone is, it's the schools after all, right?" Allen questioned the obvious, and Lenia nodded taking once more the paper within her use.

"I hope Kanda-san also goes, I would like for him to see me…" Lenia muttered.

"K-Kanda?" Allen, Road and Lenalee repeated, in utter shock after meeting someone who actually _liked_ the presence of Kanda around. The trio pointed at her without leaving their shocked faces beside.

"Are you serious?" Allen queried.

"We are talking about the same Kanda here, aren't we?" Lenalee laughed nervously.

"That guy only knows how to get on my nerves!" Road frowned.

"Well, he isn't as bad as you say." Lenia pointed, defending her opinion but yet these refused to understand."

"He isn't as bad, huh? You must've had crazy flakes for breakfast, I mean come on!" Allen tried to get her back from thinking nice of Kanda.

"Even _I_ know you can do better than that." Road licked her lollipop once.

Lenalee checked her cell phone to assure she wasn't any late from getting home. She could probably start a countdown to know when her brother will start a ruckus at the whole neighborhood getting plenty of complaints from their place. Yeah, she was sure Komui could handle it.

"3:06. Twenty-four more minutes till the Sport Festival." She announced putting the device away. Road raised her hand at that instant.

"Tyki's picking me up."

"I'm waiting for Miranda here." Lenia beamed, so Allen sighed.

"Whatever, I'm leaving before Lavi and Kanda start to argue and destroy the place. Lenalee, you coming?" He dragged his backpack and put it on one side of his shoulder.

She nodded and followed from behind after waving back to the other two, receiving a friendly good-bye from Lenia and an I-will-kill-you-someday glare from Road which made her uneasy. They were silent the whole way until Komui called over.

"Not home? Where are you?" Lenalee asked back, overwrought.

On the other side, Allen only peeked in to guess what she was actually speaking about and pretending to be walking like any other normal boy by looking around and trying to find something to focus his eyes on.

"At night?" She sighed after her altered question. "But I'll be at the festival, 3:30 to 6:00 so…" Lenalee was interrupted by the person.

"Okay, take care." She hung up, aware of certain individual strangely gawking at her.

"What?" She asked and Allen sweat dropped.

"Nothing. Wondering about your conversation, maybe." He shrugged.

Lenalee slapped her forehead. "Nii-san's working late again. I don't have keys to get home since I was expecting him to be there already."

"Oh. Then why not staying at my place?"

"But I'll have to be staying until nine or something."

"Fine by me, I don't want to be the only sane person if Kanda and Lavi start a fight at home." He joked.

Meanwhile, the rabbit and the raven were trapped in furious and breath-taking, very challenging and life-or-dead killing game called…

"Checkmate." Lavi grinned, placing the last black figure moved forward, knocking out the white queen.

In a very slow motion, the white piece fell to the ground, rolling all the way under the table. The black-haired was left agape and motionless after the total loss of the game.

Lavi rested his hands on the back of his head, leaning back on the chair and crossing his feet over the table. "What's wrong? I recall you saying that you owned a special skill for chess… Where's that?"

Rane's eye ticked once. And then again after tangling her hands over her hair and pulling the little of hair she had.

"It's no use! I've just realized why my father has won no tournament, I quit practicing!"

"Your father? I elicit his lack of luck on this board game. No real winner will he be." The redhead examined one of the pieces after putting it down as Rane slammed her hands against the table.

"How dare you talk about my dad that way! Even so, how do you know such thing?"

"Err… Past generation? Right after Neah's death?" He stated the obvious, Rane's mind clicked and agreed.

"Right. Nevermind." She sighed after shifting several times until she was comfortable.

"So, the Sport festival?" Lavi commented.

"I dunno, I'm lazy tonight. I guess I will have to wait until next year…" Rane rested her head against the table.

"Really? I will be entering to University next year, you know right?" Rane's eyes popped open.

"You're a senior?"

"Yeah," Lavi replied putting the chessboard away, "Along with Kanda, too. We only need Allen to grow up, he's still a junior."

"W-What? I always thought he was my age or younger, something but never expected for him being older than me." Rane wondered.

"Hey, hey. It's only one year, what's the fuss about?" She sighed and then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could it be in the middle of the afternoon? It's blazing hot out there." Lavi stood up to answer.

"Eh? Kanda's not home?" Allen noticed, finding nothing in the main room but Lavi and Rane watching TV.

"Yo." Rane greeted.

"He's meditating in his room." Lavi sniggered, taking out a video cam. "You should see this, Moyashi."

"It's Allen." He snapped. Still, he leaned closer to Lavi to watch what the redhead had recorded.

Lenalee stood solely on the entrance, watching the guys laughing about and Rane _too_ comfortable on the couch watching TV with a bucket of popcorn.

"Hey, Lenalee! Come and sit here, feel like you're home!" Rane waved and Lavi glared.

"How nice. You did so when I didn't mention such thing." The redhead complained.

"But I did." Rane beamed with a large grin across her face and Lavi rolled his eyes. "I'm at your place every day, so I know you don't really care, right Allen?"

"Ridiculous." Lavi huffed.

"That'll make it 24/7." She added.

"I'm changing; I'll be back in a minute." Allen rushed upstairs to his room, pulling his backpack along. Lenalee couldn't help but stare until he was out of sight.

"Wanna chase right after him?" Lavi teased, popping right beside her. She immediately blush shaking her head to the sides.

"N-Not really—"

"Oh. You're telling me you don't want to see him taking his clothes off?" Rane popped on the other side, leaning her face closer to hers to make her confess.

"N-No, well I—"She stammered after a loud scream roared in the house.

"Who was _that_!" Lavi nodded, until a frightened and only wearing his red boxers, Allen ran downstairs as he screamed something.

"Wow, he really took off his clothes." Rane remarked such coincidence.

"It's master! Master's here, why is he here!" He questioned the red-haired, and Lavi snapped his fingers.

"Master?" Rane and Lenalee asked in unison.

"Oh yeah, he just came in this morning." Lavi said, "But he wasn't supposed to be in your room."

Among the second floor, footsteps were heard, getting louder by each second. Their hearts stopped beating for a second as the situation tensed. Then, and evil laugh was heard from above, the familiar evil laugh that Allen, Lavi and Kanda have been suffering for years.

"We experienced late parties, dealing with drunken people, doing _his_ duties and probably child abuse… He is…" The laugh got louder.

"He is…" Allen and Lavi hugged each other in terror as a long, red-haired person appeared right in front of the teens.

"Cross Marian!"

Rane and Lenalee only stared in silence until Rane cracked up laughing.

"This? Is this your worst nightmare?" They both nodded. "Come on, it's just an old man!"

Cross' vein popped from his forehead.

"Look, even if I treat ladies properly, I am not to tolerate such insults. Maybe we could…" He gently put his hand over her shoulders, "…you know, talk about this."

"Hey! Put your filthy hands away from her!" Lavi boomed, pulling Rane's arm.

Allen slapped his face and shook his head, taking Lenalee's hand.

"Before he bothers you…" He muttered and she smiled, walking upstairs.

"Why would I? Look at her, she's such a woman!" Cross exclaimed at Lavi, who frowned.

"Shut it, pervert old man!" He snapped while Rane went back to the couch leaving the other two redheads to argue.

Allen and Lenalee stumbled upon a very irritated Klaud Nine, who held a whip between her fists. She stopped in front of them and opened her mouth but received response before she could let out any sound.

"Downstairs." Allen pointed below the stairs, and Klaud nodded, stretching her whip and rushing to the wanted man.

"Was that a whip?" A chill ran down Lenalee's spine.

The house was a mess, it was noisy and lots of unimaginable things were happening, especially between Cross and Klaud, Lavi and Rane who argued all the time aside from Allen and Lenalee who tried to avoid the others. But most of all, while Kanda was meditating.

"Che. So many noisy people."

Until the clock marked 3:30, the students of the Institution Caltanissetta* gathered together in the center of the school field. The president from the student council spoke from the microphone to start the event.

"Now, all ready to begin the 14th Sport festival!" The crowd roared in agreement, all being ready for any of the challenges that awaited them.

"Wow. How can they be excited about this?" Rane rose an eyebrow, wearing the school's P.E. uniform as the rest of the school.

"Well, since I'm like any other health boy," Lavi lied with a large false grin on his face, "I'm used to being excited to such events like any other."

"Ugh, and I thought you were different, you're just like that Cross Marian one."

"W-WHAT!" Lavi whited out in shock falling backwards.

"Pathetic!" Rane exclaimed.

"And so what about this thing." Lenia popped in between Lavi and Rane, and strangely being followed by Kanda.

"Che."

"Don't be so cold, Yuu. She's being nice here." Lavi said with a small glare but received a much murderous looking one from the samurai.

"I didn't say Baka Usagi." Kanda pushed his sword closer to Lavi, a signal that he was ready to cut the rabbit into many pieces.

"Calm down guys, and you better focus on the race." Lenalee sweat dropped.

"Yeah, and I doubt Kanda'll make it to the finish line even after hours." Allen commented, not leaving the samurai any happy.

"What did you just say, Moyashi?" Kanda angrily beamed.

"Exactly what you heard, Bakanda." Allen smirked evilly as they both emitted a dark aura around them spacing out as most of the students that surrounded them backed away.

"Do they always behave this way?" Lenia sighed.

"How immature…" Rane stated and Lenalee smiled nervously.

"Yep. Those are Moyashi and Bakanda for you." Lavi grinned.

"Shut up, Baka Usagi." They growled in unison as the terrified Lavi ran to the nearest corner to hide.

After a couple of minutes, the students were listed in order to form teams and start with the first event of the festival. Once again, the student council president took the microphone to instruct the following rules.

"There is a reward for each event, each winner team gets the right to claim their prize from each event won. The one who wins the most and get to the last one, steeplechase, and the reward will be…" The boy fixed his glasses once after the long dramatic pause and pointed over to the event and reward chart.

"…the right of being kissed by the person you choose!"

"W-WHAT!" Lenalee and Rane shouted in unison, most of the girls in the competition being as shocked as them while the boys looked rather scary with those I-want-it-all expressions of them looking at the girls in a very suspicious way.

"Heh. I guess it really was a good idea to come, right Lavi?" Allen stated now turning into his Black mode, on the other way, Lavi was smirking widely.

"Yes, yes, yes, right Yuu?" The redhead and the white-haired turned to look at the uninterested samurai who looked away right at that instant.

"Che."

"Eh! You just thought, 'You pair of perverts' didn't you?" Allen pointed out with a frown on his face.

"No, I didn't." Kanda simply replied, putting one of his hands on his waist.

"I know you were thinking the same, Yuu. After all, you're like any boy at our age—" The red-haired received one of the every threats that Kanda had to deal with him every day, pointing his Mugen at him as the rabbit stuttered.

"I. Will. Leave. You. Bald!" He glared.

"Waha! G-Geez, Yuu! I-I was joking!" The redhead shuddered.

"Is a katana really necessary for a Sport festival?" Lenia asked, poking Kanda's Mugen.

"Tch! Well of course, I have to take it anywhere for occasions like _this."_ He glanced over to the two idiots, Allen and Lavi who glared back due to their recent insult.

"What was that, Bakanda?" Allen snapped.

"Baka…" Lenalee put her palm on her face and sighed.

"Finally, it has arrived; let's begin with the 14th Sport festival of Caltanissetta! I, Bak Chan from the broadcasting club, will be the commentator for today!" The blonde fisted his hand in excitement after glancing over to the green-haired Chinese.

_It's Lenalee!_, he thought but then saddened for a moment after realizing that he wasn't in the competition, not being able to claim that prize and get it from Lenalee.

_Dammit, I should've been participating!_, Bak mentally cursed, punching the table. A pink-haired girl beside him glared at him noticing he wasn't continuing his announcement by being lost in his thoughts so she pulled the microphone and proceeded.

"We'll continue with Bak later, this is Fou speaking from the athletics club, and anyone wondering which of the competitors will be the winner?" She pointed over to the four marked tracks where the first four students were supposed to be starting at.

"We have the first competitor, Rikei from class 2-A on the first lane!" Fou said watching the guy waving at all the people with a large smile on his face.

"On the second track is Allen Walker from class 3-C!"

"Teh, I will totally win this." Allen exclaimed, putting his hands on his waist looking over optimistic.

"Don't be so sure." Lenalee glared.

"Third rail, there is the 4-B class student, Lulubell!" The dark-haired girl put her hand behind her hair and then slapped it for it to land over her shoulder. Most boys couldn't help but mutter things like how beautiful she was and sort like it.

"And last but not least, Lenalee Lee from class 2-B!"

"Go Lenalee~!" Rane and Lenia shouted.

"Hey, I need cheers too." Allen glared at Kanda and Lavi.

"Che. Like if I cared." Kanda murmured.

"Do I look like a cheerleader? Go ask Eliade to do so."

"I hate you both."

"So let the first race start!" Fou pressed the air horn as a signal to let the race start.

* * *

><p><strong>*Caltanissetta: Yeah, it <em>is<em> a real life institute located in Sicilia, Italy. Remeber they are living in this place.**

**Yeah, that was it. We'll leave the race and the last price for the next chapter because there is a surprise, and kudos for anyone who guesses who will win the last prize. See you next update~!**


	17. Week Two, Day Three

**43. My story has been lowered down to 43. Dammit! Time here is passing so fast and I can barely deal with my sophomore year… I feel like pulling every single hair that lays on my head in this instant! Really! Phew, if only I had time… You guys know, this fic still has a long way to go (not more than 10 chapters maybe). I'll be writing to chapters at the same time xD No, really, I'll try even though it'll be hard but oh well… And what about the Spanish version? D: Oh, and for one thing I notice I think I really lack some help over here :/ I need a beta-reader really bad, someone wants to go in? Anybody?**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man nor its characters, Katsura Hoshino does.**

* * *

><p>As the competitors got ready on the tracks, the rest of the students cheered to the racers.<p>

"Alright, let's do this!" Rikei pulled up his sleeves after getting in position.

Allen strongly tied up a red headband over his forehead.

Lulubell wrapped her long black hair into a pony tail to not get any distractions on the race.

"I'm ready!" Lenalee tied up her shoes tightly before getting ready to start with the race.

"So let the first race start!" Fou pressed the air horn as a signal to let the race start. As soon as the air came out of the horn, the four immediately ran, until one of them had to fall down.

Lulubell approached to the third grader beside her, being the optimistic and glad white-haired that ran on his own mind. At that instant, the girl jumped to kick him to the other side, the boy landing over the next competitor, Rikei, both falling against the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Allen yelled, Rikei was barely getting up in that moment, rubbing his head but yet the smile didn't leave his face.

"Why are you smiling when you're bleeding?" The white-haired was shocked, and the second grader didn't really mind.

"I am?" Rikei asked, looking up to his forehead, thing he couldn't look at, twirling in circles until he could see his forehead. Kiddo, that'll never happen.

Allen sweat dropped and jogged about when he got up, glancing over to the suspicious girl.

"For some reason she seems so familiar…" He murmured.

On the other way, Lenalee managed to reach up to Lulubell who wouldn't stop looking around simultaneously but at the same time staring at the Chinese with a glare.

"Wow! Such a race and the boys seem to be left behind. Right now and right here the girls are fighting to catch up to the first place!" Fou took the microphone while Bak was being attended from his hives.

"Why did you just kick them?" Lenalee said trying to catch up with her but her step fastened each minute, not even changing the distance at all.

"Do you care?" She quickly slid her feet aside, to where the Chinese was running. Her feet pinched between hers making her loose balance and fall down.

"Tch. Pathetic." Lulubell rapidly fled away.

'_Dammit. I was so sure I would win, just look at me!' _Lenalee tightened her eyes shut to prevent the impact from falling, putting her arms around her before she could touch the ground.

Until she noticed that she never fell.

Well, people wouldn't technically call it a fall, since she didn't get to touch the ground. She fell down to a somewhat hard and warm, a little more soft than the ground. Wait, it was someone. A human body.

"W-What?" Lulubell unconsciously lowered her speed being about a few feet away from the finish line.

"H-Hey, is something wrong here?" Fou pressed her hands against the table, leaning closer to the microphone.

"I fell." Lenalee stated, she wasn't over the rough ground like she expected. A couple of teachers ran over to them asking if _they _were alright.

"Can't be." Kanda muttered, putting a hand over Lavi's shoulder.

"Allen!" Lavi ran over to where the students started to gather as Rane, Lenia and Kanda followed.

Lenalee opened her eyes in a flash looking over to her surroundings. She slid her hands against what was under her, slowly facing the person, her eyes widened after feeling a shot of guilt burying inside her as it spread.

"Oi! Does he need any medical attention?" One of the teachers shouted to the other students. Rikei barely managed to get on over the crowd ever since he fell previously on the race.

"Yes, plea—" Lenalee leaned her arm against the ground to be able to turn around and answer, but the white-haired took grip of her arm which sealed her lips for a moment.

"N-No, don't worry, I'm alright." Allen wrapped one arm around his stomach while the other held him to be able to stand up, with such painful expression, it really worried Lenalee.

"Oi. You'kay, Moyashi?" Lavi put a hand over his shoulder, and the boy shuddered as he made faces. He slowly faced the redhead with a small glare on the corner of his eyes.

"Ah, yes… I-I think so." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm so glad…" Lenalee sighed in relief, and turned around seeing a group of teachers and another person she couldn't recognize.

"Oh my… Kids these days, don't really care about getting hurt." The man pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. He leaned his free hand over his waist.

"Who are you?" Kanda semi-glared at the person, was he supposed to be someone unknown around here?

"I?" The man chuckled, putting his hand right on his chest. "I am the school's principal, Sheryl Kamelot."

Allen's eyes widened at that moment, and faced Lavi who had the same impression as his. The boy shrugged, but the redhead answered with a nod.

"Kamelot…" the word came out of Kanda's lips when he understood the meeting of their glances.

Well, this person did not seem very suspicious at all… there are many people around the world that could have the same last name of others, right? Yet, they didn't have to keep their guard down.

"Kiddo," Sheryl offered the white-haired his hand. He glanced over to the grinning man and accepted his help, standing up feet by feet. Allen grumbled as he stood up, sweat dropped at the pain as he gripped his forearm.

"Allen," Lenalee helped him stand straight by holding his arm. "You don't have to keep racing…"

"No," He contradicted, gently pushing her hand away from his arm. "I can handle it."

"But you're hurt!" Lenalee insisted now putting both of her hands against his chest to stop him.

"She's right. It's better for you to sit on the bench." Sheryl nodded sluggishly.

"Please, don't…"

He looked down to the ground, giving it a quick decision. "B-but—"

"Please." Lenalee repeated fisting her hand between Allen's cloth. Kanda rolled his eyes and Lavi sighed because they knew how stubborn this kid was when he really wanted something, he would never listen to anyone, not even—

"Okay." Allen smiled lightly, and Sheryl clapped his hands together after getting the straight answer. He turned to the other students.

"He's out. Time for the next race." Sheryl sighed and walked back to where he had came from.

"Good, I need more coffee."

The fourth grader teen walked right beside the green haired girl, she had a disgusted form on her face which ticked Lenalee a little.

"What a crybaby you are." Lulubell spat, grabbing one of the towels from the nearest table.

Before the Chinese could answer at that she kept her mouth open and then closed it filling it with oxygen, blowing her cheeks along her angry expression. She let out all the amount of air and frowned.

"'What a craybaby' your mother!" Lenalee said to herself, blowing the hair she had over her forehead.

Lavi sat down on the bench beside the bored Allen, he opened a bottle of water carefully turning to face the boy.

"Hey, you thirsty?" The redhead offered. The other shook his head in negation.

"I'm okay." Allen sighed leaning both of his elbows over his thighs. "Lavi, who's going on the second round."

Lavi rapidly let out a large grin along a barely hearable chuckle.

"Guess Yuu will have to tighten up this time, he's gotta go as fast as his feet take him!" He shook his bottle to the sides and then laid it beside him.

"Kanda?" Allen crooked his smile to the side as he silently muttered something.

"That's right. Better wish him good luck." Lavi lifted up his face and rested his arms behind the bench. Kanda walked nearby, by mere coincidence, and the two couldn't help but stare.

"Yeah, good luck Kanda." Allen sniggered on his own corner.

"Oi, are you two calling me a total failure?" Kanda insinuated at both, left out by their surprised faces.

"Well, we thought it would be rude to say so, but now that you said it—"

"BAKA USAGI!" Pulling out Mugen and out of thin air he appeared to have Mugen against his throat. Lavi shivered in fear and stuttered as he pulled away.

"Cut it off you two…" Rane shook her head, pulling from Lavi's shirt.

"I-I… need to go to the restroom." Lavi gulped and poofed in the next second.

"I'M STILL NOT DONE WITH YOU, RABBIT!" Kanda roared. Rane pulled from his ear, with her face as dark as she had never be seen.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME SAY TO CUT. IT. OFF?" Rane poked Kanda's forehead harder each time.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THIS WAY, SILLY WOMAN?" Kanda threatened back.

"OH, SHUT UP. I'M NO SILLY WOMAN, YOU STUPID JACKIE CHAN WANNABE." Rane smirked.

"Jackie Chan? What does that have to do with this and that?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"BE QUIET!" They said in unison, leaving the white haired as pale as he couldn't move a single hair.

"O-okay…" Allen rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What has gotten into them?" Lenalee sweat dropped from behind the white-haired.

"Eh? Lenalee, aren't you supposed to be getting ready to run?" Allen asked.

"No," The girl sighed taking a sip from her bottle. "I'm not going to run. I got someone to replace me."

Allen's confused face did not leave. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm tired, I guess." Lenalee shrugged and her eyes lowered down with a little worried expression.

"Look. Don't feel guilty because of it. It was an accident."

Lenalee made a face. "I know, but I can't help it. The least I could do was to get myself out too, don't you think?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Lenalee, if you want to run then go ahead and do it."

"Teh, I won't. It's a stupid prize anyway. Why would someone struggle so much to get a small kiss?" Lenalee laughed and Allen looked away rubbing the back of his head.

_I think she just called me stupid._ "Y-Yeah, right? W-Who would've?" He laughed nervously.

"Ah, now that I think about it…" Lenalee blinked a few times. "Where is the first commentator?"

Allen unconsciously turned around looking for the missing person. He shrugged as a response as the second person scratched her head in confusion.

"Straaange."

Meanwhile in the storeroom…

"Yosh! I think this'll be enough!" Bak said after sneezing and pushed in a helmet over his head. Yeah, he was weaing something _ridiculous_ for a simple race. Oh, and let's add the fact that he carried a mop and a broom. Another ridiculous fact would be why he is doing this.

_Finally, _He fisted his hand as diabolical flames appeared on the set, making it into a I'm-serious-now situation. _This will be the day I win the festival!_

Up he lifted the broom between his hand and started to run all over the halls from the storeroom.

As soon as he got (cured) back to the commentator's table, he meted Fou who seemed suspiciously annoyed.

"Oi, baka-Bak," She pressed her hands against Bak's 'armor'. "What are you doing wearing this?"

Fou lifted up the top of the helmet and then let it loose falling back into his head with great force. He moaned in pain and put his hands at the sides of his head.

"Careful please?" She nodded sarcastically.

Bak grumbled on his way to stand on the starting line of the competition. Fou quickly tapped his shoulder the moment he made a couple of steps.

"Are you doing this for the Lee girl?" Fou whispered as she leaned closer and looked around them so watch out for anyone hearing.

"WHAT! N-NO!" Bak pretended to be invisible at the moment walking away as if nothing had happened there.

"You're not fooling anyone." Fou sighed.

_I will get that prize!_

But all of the sudden, someone pulled from Bak's broom.

"What! What is it now?" He yelled at the short girl beside him.

"Ne," She started, licking her lollipop once. "Is this supposed to be a party for kids? Why is here a clown?"

"C-C-C-Clown?" Bak whited out and fell on his back, his feet being lifted up. Road looked down on him as she stared and blinked.

"Dummy." Road shrugged.

Two hours passed being one more rounds before the final race. The second to last race was being held by this second as Kanda passed by in a zoom from the audience.

"He's just showing off." Lavi glared as he watched Rane and Lenia staring surprised and admiringly at him.

"Showing off? As expected from Bakanda!" Allen was rewarded from another of those slaps of Lenalee.

"You guys can't really be nice to Kanda at all?"

"No." Lavi smiled.

"Ouch." Allen rubbed his cheek.

And as expected, Kanda was the first one to get to the finish line in a short time. The rest followed from behind, exhausted.

"I hate running!" Road breathed after crossing her arms against her chest and blew her cheeks round and pink.

"And the winner is, Kanda Yuu!" Fou said receiving lots of applause from the crowd.

Way back, coming step by step, which apparently to him, it was running. A few meters away from the finish line, Bak was pooped, leaving lots of pieces of his disguise on the way, leaving the helmet on his head and a broken stick.

"Yes!" Bak panted a few times, falling to the ground. "I finally got here in—"

"Last place." Fou rolled her eyed pitting the guy after her. She pulled the microphone closer, evolving her glare into a smile.

"Okay now, starting with the final race, choose your own teams to depend on!"

"Laviiiiii." Allen cried with a puppy look on his face.

"Yuuuu." Lavi blinked cutely at the angry teen.

"Don't even think about it." Kanda rolled his eyes ruining the cute moment. With that, the two boys glared at him in an instant as their glances almost pierced through him.

It bothered Kanda to have two idiots looking at him that way only because of a _fucking _stupid team race. His glare turned murderous and crossed his arms.

"Just for once—"

"Yay! Yuu~!" Lavi interrupted with a wide hug.

"So the three bakas have gathered?" Rane looked down on her nails, as the guys glared.

"Who are you to look down on us? Of course, we are winning!" Lavi let go of Kanda and pulled Rane's shoulder with a presumed look.

"You better think about it twice because that's our line," Lenalee put her hands on her waist.

"Hah, you're so funny, Lenalee." Allen received another smack on his head. "Ow?"

"You guys only think about winning and this… Anyone wants to go and eat something?" Lenia pulled out a bag of m&m's from her pocket, showing it to everyone who only stared at her with a weird look.

"If you weren't hungry, then you should've told me." Lenia returned the weird look and opened her bag of chocolates on her own.

And after everything, they were all left perplexed of the view of something they really hadn't expected.

"I-I?" Miranda repeated pointing at herself for the hundredth time.

"Yes! You, Miranda are the winner, claim your prize for the mother of god!" Fou hit her head against the desk.

More than half of the school had already left. Only a few remained, our favorite six.

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Lenia and Rane looked at Miranda with an tired expression showing bags under their eyes until Rane exploded and couldn't hold it anymore.

"AH! I'VE GOT TO SLEEP! IT'S 11 AT NIGHT, I WANNA GO HOME!" She lifted up her hands calling this a night and they all left Miranda confused and looking at the dozing Fou in front of her.

"G-Guys…?"

And guess what? Miranda just happened to get across the pillar of unconscious students who tried to get to the finish line first. They all wanted to kill each other that none were left on their feet.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* Sorry for the lame ending but you see, I was writing this quick so I could update for you guys. Maybe I am taking things I little rushed but I don't like to disappoint people at all. Anyways, you all know anyone interested in the beta-read, PM me. See you next update~!<strong>


	18. Week Two, Day Four

**Well, something I hadn't really expected happened. I could've gladly updated sooner but two months ago my grades had been passed on to my parents, and I got grounded… I had the chapter written up to the half, but due to being grounded I never finished until now. So, the chapter could've turned out a little weird because I don't really remember what I had already written… And, for some odd reason I got inspired for this chapter by listening to Avenged Sevenfold. Weird. And yeah, I think that the story will be in the wrong season, because I already had planned everything, I **_**was**_** going to write a Halloween and a Christmas chapter for their respecting dates, but since I had to be punished… *sigh* Enjoy.**

**D. Gray-Man (c) Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

><p>"God, why does it have to be so hot in here?" Allen Walker complained as he laid himself on the couch, flapping the paper fan up and down straight to his face. He didn't mind if someone else was in that house, all he wore was a pair of shorts and his white undershirt. He placed his free beside the couch, leaning his head to the corner. There was an annoyed sound coming from the other side making him turn around in reaction. The usual angry samurai glared on his way.<p>

"Stop complaining, stupid Moyashi." Kanda crossed his arms against his chest tightly. Sweat trickled down from his forehead, which made the white-haired want to answer back.

"What do you mean?" He asked with some kind of tease on his voice, "Doesn't this heat damage your hair?"

He did not answer. The room was quiet and only the fan cooling the whole room was heard.

"Damn you—" Kanda almost stood up from the chair just to harm the boy while Allen had already thrown himself to the corner of the couch.

To ruin the fight they were already causing, there was a sigh coming from the opposite couch, next to the fireplace. The person was quietly reading a book, holding her backpack on her lap.

"You better not start again." Lenalee frowned, facing both, one by one, and then looked back to her book following each letter of the text. Allen rolled his eyes, laying back down and placed the back of his hand over his forehead.

He stared straight to the ceiling, holding up his other hand as he let loose of the paper fan, simulating as if he was writing something up there. As soon as he got bored with it, he threw down back his arm and blew his cheeks letting out all the air slip out of his lips.

"Where's Lavi?" Allen randomly asked, sitting up and looking around the room.

"Lavi?" Lenalee mused after setting her mind somewhere else; she glanced at the boy along with a shrug.

"Usagi." Was all that was heard about Lavi from Kanda as the rest was just an unheard mumble. He casually stood up and walked away, then after a couple of seconds there was a huge sound of a door slam, which was probably Kanda's doing. Allen and Lenalee sweat dropped in unison by the thought of Kanda getting such idea out of thin air. So good he isn't claustrophobic.

"Kanda… He's so… weird." Lenalee commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, at least it's fun to tease him." Allen shrugged with a large evil grin across his face. The Chinese faced him with no normal look on her face, almost as if insinuating something she did not wanted to say.

_Maybe he isn't sane either…_ Lenalee sweat dropped. She looked down to her lap and closed the book to place it back in the backpack. She moved the chair aside and pulled the backpack over her shoulder once she stood up in front of him. At the end, he was left with a confused face.

"You're leaving?" Allen asked as he followed her to the exit. Before she could open the door, Lenalee turned around to face him.

"Yes, it's a little late…" She lied. He smiled and shook his head.

"Late? At eleven in the morning? Lenalee, you can do better than that." He rested his arm against the door, as if he was cornering her… again.

"I know, but I have to leave. You know my brother." They both laughed at her last sentence and he nodded. She turned around and put her hand her hand over the handle before he stopped her again.

"Wait." Allen said, taking her hand. For a moment, he hesitated wandering all over the place except straight to her eyes. Lenalee sensed something different in this as she smiled teasingly.

"Is something wrong?" Lenalee asked, and he shook his head looking down and then to her face.

"Since its summer vacation… Two months without school, how about going out some day?" He finally said, his face a little flustered and his expression was a little too insecure like if he didn't know what he had said.

"Are… Are you asking me out on a date?"

His eyes widened in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head as a large blush crossed his face and he dug himself between his shoulders. Allen wouldn't even dare to look at her face like this.

"I-It's not… W-What I meant is— Well, m-m-maybe we could — You know, get the others to come over? L-Lavi, Miranda, Lenia?" He pretended a smile, which made her want to laugh at this.

"Silly, it's okay." Lenalee laughed, lightly poking his cheek twice. "Some time alone won't do bad, right?"

To his surprise, that somehow made it sound like a 'yes'. Allen was lost for words, standing right there, dumbstruck. He reacted after a couple of intents of bringing him back to earth.

"Allen?" Lenalee raised an eyebrow, peeking at his face to make sure he was listening. He almost jumped and looked away.

"Ah! Y-Yeah…" His smile crooked and his face was as red as a tomato. Her pink lips curved as she put her hand over his shoulder. He body twitched when he felt he hand against his skin. Those fingers of her were so soft…

"Let's make that another day, okay?" He didn't understand, he quickly looked confused.

"Wait, what? Why not now?" He asked as she looked down with a worried expression, and then showed a fake smile.

"It's just that I have to go back to China on the summer to visit my family." Silence. Complete silence.

He slowly nodded like if he had understood so. It's great to have to visit your family at least once a year but his mind was saying something different.

_Why? WHY?_, Allen thought, crying from the inside._ I really wanted to see Lenalee in a swimming suit…_

"Right…" Allen sighed and Lenalee smiled, taking the lie for cheap.

"Okay than, until August I say?" He nodded, and she walked away. He closed the door and leaned his back against it, sliding down until his bottom reach the floor, putting his arms over his knees and looked down.

"So close," he mumbled. "So close to go on a date." He pulled his hair, tangling every string between his slim fingers. Inside his mind, he was screaming how idiot he was.

"Stupiiiiiid." He exclaimed, kicking the door but then curled himself in pain after hurting all of his toes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Summer? I hate summer!" Rane exclaimed as she pushed the boutique's door open, followed by Miranda who happened to be carrying a pillar of bags while Rane walked out nicely carrying nothing but a Popsicle.

"A-A little help wouldn't do any bad you know?" Miranda struggled to make her way from the pile of boxes. Rane turned around, and her eyes widened as she remembered what she had left Miranda to.

"Sorry, I got a little entertained." Maybe it really wasn't her help what was needed, all she held between her arms was a single box, not making any difference to Miranda's trouble. Knowing the girl, the brunette decided to keep quiet and calmly head home.

Rane cleaned the sweat around her face with her hand and looked up to the sky.

"It's extremely hot today." She commented, pulling her shirt to cool in herself.

Miranda sweat dropped. "Yes. I KNOW."

Rane's house was just turning around the next corner, as soon as they reach there; to their surprise they found certain redhead sitting in front of the house's sidewalk.

"W-What are you doing here, you stalker?" She almost dropped her keys, jumping into each of her hands until they finally fell on Lavi's hand by accident. Rane frowned over to Lavi, who stood up in the instant she arrived to the street and walked closer.

"Hey, I noticed you weren't home." He pointed to the building she lived at. Rane quickly snatched the keys away, and the trio walked in to the entrance. Lavi turned back noticing how Miranda suffered over the shopping they'd done earlier.

"Any help?" The redhead asked, taking half of the amount of boxes she held. The girl sighed in relief as the weight over her arms lightened at that moment.

"Thank you very much." She replied, loud enough so the raven could hear. But apparently Rane was so focused on opening the house that she hadn't caught her words.

They placed the shopping over the biggest couch and sat down for a while, Rane ran over to turn on the air conditioner as she placed her head right in front of it feeling the entire air blow in her face and through her short hair.

"It's blazing in here…" Miranda flapped with her own hand a few times and then cleaned her sweat over and over. Lavi normally sat down looking around the place before asking.

"So how about going to the beach?" Lavi asked, standing up and wandering around. He looked interested over to a couple of photographs placed in a shelf.

"The beach? I don't know, I don't have anything to wear." Rane poked her chin.

"Nothing to wear? We just came from shopping, I can't believe you didn't buy any swimsuits or anything like it!" Miranda almost glared, but to keep her character she decided to keep calm and be mature of all situations.

"I just don't like swimsuits…" Rane mumbled, blushing.

"Then just go with casual clothes," Lavi chuckled. "A pair of shorts and a t-shirt is just fine."

She slowly nodded but froze when she remembered something and quickly turned to look at the redhead.

"What is it?" Miranda popped in the corner.

Rane rubbed her chin with her hand. "But wouldn't be a lot more fun if the whole group went? I mean including the rest?"

Lavi nodded. "Yeah, is there a problem?"

She pointed over to what he said. "Exactly, there is. Lenalee's going to be missing this. She's leaving for the entire two months."

Miranda's eyes widened and she quickly nodded.

"Wait it means that she's leaving the whole vacation? Damn, this _is_ bad." Lavi pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes tight. "Someone's going to be down all summer…"

"Whatever, let's try camping!" Rane waved her hand down.

Lavi shrugged in agreement. "But it won't the same as fun if _everyone_ goes. I don't think Yuu will like this."

Rane rolled her eyes. "How antisocial." Then, the door was heard to be opened and they both turned around.

"Ah, I got to go!" Miranda smiled as she got out closing the door.

The raven raised her eyebrow. "Okay…"

Lavi looked down to his wrist, reading his watch. "Shit, it's almost two o'clock, gotta go!" He jolted away, passing the hall like anything else.

"Idiot…" She sighed, looking around to see if she ever found something interesting for a while.

* * *

><p>Her thin fingers pushed the suitcase close after she had filled it with her belongings. She sighed at the moment her bottom laid against the bouncing bed.<p>

"It's gonna be some long two months…"

The door after her creaked open revealing her smiling brother, looking down at her he decided to step in to her room.

"Are you done packing? I need to take the luggage into the car so we can get to the train station right away." Komui said merely holding the bags waiting for her answer, which was just a short nod.

Though, there was something that bothered him so instead he sat besides her staring with eyes of concern which ticked her, backing beside.

"Umm… what is it?" Lenalee nervously asked, looking up and down to his brother. He made a face like if it was obvious to notice so she sighed getting up from bed. With her hands on her sides, she tapped her feet against the floor.

"It's not like I don't want to go, I just… gonna miss everybody here…"

"Their only two short months." Komui chuckled, trying to lift up the mood in the room.

"But I wanted to spend those two _short_ months with everyone." Crossing her arms tightly against her chest, she threw a glare to her brother.

He stood up and messed her hair with one of his hands before leaving the room. Lenalee grumbled something in a low voice so he couldn't hear and marched back to her closet to mess her clothing around the room in anger.

Hours had passed like minutes, in less than 3 seconds she seemed to be already carrying her luggage in the station. She had left and entered the building a little pissed but it calmed down as Rane and Lenia passed by to say goodbye.

"Were gonna miss you." Rane said giving her a small hug, meanwhile Lenia seemed to be searching for something in her small bag. When she finally found the object she turned to Lenalee.

"Here take this," Handing in a small chocolate bar. Lenalee nervously smiled with a sweatdropped.

"T-Thanks… It must be hard to be giving away your treats…"

She shrugged. "Don't worry, I've got about 3 more around here." Lenia took a bite of the one she already had in hand.

_She never stops thinking about food… _The two girls sweatdropped.

"Yo." Someone saluted from behind, Lavi and a very not interested Kanda right beside. He only stood there wandering his eyes somewhere else. It took Lenalee a while to notice that someone was missing.

"Where's Allen?" She asked, looking around to see if he appeared in any corner to surprise her, but no. The station was almost like deserted.

Lavi blink. "Oh. He ran back home, I think he missed something when we were on a way here. It's been a while since he left though, he sure is taking long." He looked at his watch, tapping it lightly.

"So he couldn't make it…" Lenalee's eyes lowered to the ground, round the other corner Lenia and Rane popped looking at her in awe.

"I think she misses him."

"Yep, very much." Lenia agreed. The green-haired contradicted her with a sharp glare to keep her silent. It did work.

"I do not. It's just that if he were to leave, I'd come to at least say goodbye." And right in the wrong moment, Komui appeared handing in the tickets.

"Let's go." He smiled, Lenalee faced her two friends in front of her. She kind of twisted her face in anger.

"Not yeeeet. He's still not here, I know he'll come." But Kanda had already helped Komui get the luggage in their seats.

"Wait, Kanda!" Lenalee pulled her stuff but he didn't let go, so she struggled to get her bags away from his hands.

"Oh sure. You can wait for him, but the plane won't wait for you." He angrily muttered after forcing the bags in her seat. She frowned at him, stomping her feet at the ground.

"Fine. I'll go buy some snacks to eat a while." She decided to retreat.

On her way to the small snack bar on the other corner of the building, walking like any normal busy person waiting for the plane to launch. All of the sudden, someone pulled her against the itself, wrapping its arms around her. It had surprised her in that moment until she heard that very familiar naughty 'boo'.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lenalee sweatdropped.

His eyes almost popped open. "Ah, you noticed?"

"Yes, yes I did. I am a little too familiar with your perverted moves."

"I'm not pervert." Allen frowned.

"You should be the last person to say that, you know…" She did a light faceplam, shaking her head. He did a little glare, but maybe the fact that she was a little scarier than him avoided it.

"Why did you take so long?" Lenalee crossed her arms against her chest, he lifted up a finger pointing out to wait a second, taking out a little jewelry box from his pocket.

"I could've gotten here earlier, if I hadn't forgotten to bring this. But yeah, I am glad I did make it on time." Allen handed it over for her to receive it.

Her eyes almost came out from her face when she opened it, closing it quickly. "You've got to be kidding me." She exclaimed leaning closer to him with a frown.

He backed away a little with a perplexed expression. "Aha—… what do you mean?"

"This must have cost you a fortune. I can't have it!" She returned the box to him. He pushed it back with his finger.

"No, _keep_ it." He was kind of pissed by now.

"You're crazy! I can't… I, don't— NO!" Again, Lenalee handed it to return it. Yet, he denied.

"I DIDN'T PAY ANYTHING FOR IT, I DON'T NEED IT ANYWAYS!"

"NOOOO! I CAN'T HAVE THIS."

His hands pressed her shoulders, as his vein popped over his head.

"I said _keep_ it, you will _keep_ it and you'll _keep_ it now." Allen took the necklace and wrapped it around her neck. Lenalee sighed with a very nervous face.

"I don't know, I'm very insecure… What if I lose it?" He shook his head.

"I know you won't."

It still left her unsure of any future events that could make her regret this kind of gift.

"There." He said after turning her around to look at the necklace placed over her chest.

"It fits nicely." She blushed, touching the small pieces of diamonds that clung from the golden base.

"I-It… It does…" Lenalee mildly smiled.

* * *

><p>After they had departed, everyone went on their own way and as the girls had already left, Lavi looked at the white haired with the corner of his eye.<p>

"That was mother's necklace." He stated.

Allen looked around as if he was barely listening, playing dumb himself. "Really?"

"I even noticed that myself." Kanda glared.

"Congrats, Bakanda."

"Oh, shut the fuck up—"

"GUYS!" Lavi shouted, standing right between them. "Don't start now."

They both sighed, "what are we doing then?" Allen asked.

"doing what?"

"It's summer, were supposed to do something right?"

"Oh." Lavi lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of some kind of activity and then he lifted up revealing a very cheesy smile.

"I don't like that…" Kanda blurted out.

"Why don't we… try camping?"

* * *

><p><strong>I feel… happy. Realized. Complete. Full. Thank you people who are reading this, I enjoy reading every single nice review of yours, makes me more and inspired and glad to write. I may update soon, please keep on waiting, I'll keep updating until the day this story completely ends. See you next time!<strong>


	19. Please read this

Hello people. I'm here, and very sorry to bring this news, but I will be putting this and most of my fics in a hiatus. My computer hasn't been working lately, and I had written the next chapter up to more than a half. It was almost done, but then my computer had been completely broke and unfortunately I had to get it fixed, which had erased most of the files I saved, including the nineteenth chapter. So, I won't be able to update until further news. Again, I'm sorry to get most of you disappointed because I know most of you had been expecting a chapter.

If anyone wishes to discuss some matter, probably _suggest_anything you would like to read or would make this story better in your opinion, you're all free to send me a message. I don't assure giving you an early response, but I know I WILL answer for sure.

Until then that is, I will be back soon ;)


End file.
